The Prince of Dragons
by AtomicSpace
Summary: This is a story i adopted from BlackDeath34 please dont judge the new chapters to harsly
1. Prologue

AN:Originally Written By blackdeath34 chapters 1-6

"…" = speech

'…' = thoughts

AN = Author Notes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Ultimate Dragonslayer

Prologue

Date: July 6th X782

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes, what is it Happy?" said the pink haired dragon slayer as he laid down under the Sakura tree in the park while his happy go lucky, care free cat, partner and best friend was flying around in a circle above his head. The pink haired dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel is a lean, muscular young man of the age sixteen of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes and spiky pink hair with a white scarf around his neck with his guild mark of Fairy Tail on his right arm and he has his fire dragon slayer emblem which is infused with his magic on his left arm showing a red dragon that looks like his father Igneel surrounded by fire.

"Why are we waiting here again?" asked the happy blue flying cat for the umpteenth time.

"Happy, I told you Mirajane and Lisanna wanted to ask me something."

"… Wanted to tell you something you say?"

"Yes, Happy."

Happy then thought for a few moments before something clicked in his head and a light bulb lit up above his head.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike you" commented happy as he rolled his tongue.

"Hmph, what makes you say that?"

"Well, Lisanna always hangs around you and you both raised me when you were little, then there's Mirajane…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

Happy just giggled as he said "Whenever the Demon even talks to you her dark sinister eyes actually look calm and peaceful."

"Right, hold on wait a minute why am I talking about this with a cat? I just really don't believe what you're saying about Mirajane" retorted Natsu.

"Wah! Your mean Natsu and if you don't believe me why don't you think back about 2 hours ago."

2 hours earlier

Natsu and Happy were out fishing in the eastern forest of Magnolia. Everything was peaceful and quiet and the two friends caught a good share of approximately 20 fish within the hour. After they were done fishing they ate about 5 fish, after being cooked by Natsu's dragon fire. As the two started heading back when they ran into the Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman.

Mirajane is a seventeen years old (AN: During this year) she is slim young woman at about five foot four. She has long white hair which is tied in a ponytail and bangs to cover her forehead. She is wearing a short black tang top that shows off her cleavage and stomach a black mini skirt and black stockings that go up to her mid-thigh, she also has a black chocker around her neck and a purple bow that keeps her hair up. Her guild mark is located on her left thigh. She has the nickname the demon due to her take over magic which she uses Satan Soul. Mirajane just so happens to be an S-class mage

Lisanna is fifteen (AN: Again during this time period) she is a young petite girl at about five foot two with short white hair that goes down to the back of her neck, and she has blue eyes. She wears a crimson red tang top and shorts with dark blue stockings the come up to just under her knees. Like her older sister Mirajane she uses take over magic of the animal soul. Lisanna is known as the mother figure for her siblings and the whole guild, Fairy Tail.

Elfman is sixteen years old and is known as beast arm Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan skin whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled up in long wavy spikes and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail insignia is located on the left part of his neck. His favorite word is man, seeing how he always yells it out.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Lisanna as she ran over and hugged him forcing him to fall to the ground as Natsu blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Was that really necessary Lis..." But before Elfman could finish his sentence he felt a cold dark aura that sent shivers down his spine and he just froze and slowly turned his head to look back. All he saw was his older sister Mirajane with her head down and fists clenched.

All Elfman could think was 'Why is Mira acting like this? Is she jealous of our little sister hugging Natsu and pinning him to the ground? Wait a minute…' Elfman than looked at his little sister, Lisanna was hugging Natsu to death as if she hadn't seen him in a millennium. That was when he yelled at Lisanna, "Lisanna don't be hugging Natsu on the ground it doesn't look manly for him" he then looked at his older sister Mira "right Mira hahaha" he just laughed as his left eye twitched in fear as sweat started to fall from his head.

Mirajane finally calmed down before saying "he's right Lisanna, it's not appropriate to throw yourself at someone especially in front of your older siblings."

"Okay Mira if you say so" Lisanna then got up off Natsu and looked back at Mirajane and replied "shouldn't we get going Mira? Didn't you say that master Makarov wanted to talk to us as soon as we got back from our mission?"

"Oh, that's right, Elfman, Lisanna let's get going!" she exclaimed. As Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane started to run towards the guild, Mirajane stopped in front of Natsu while Elfman and Lisanna kept on running towards the guild. Natsu just looked at Mirajane with a confused look and thought something was wrong with her, that was when he asked "Mirajane, are you okay you don't seem like yourself?"

She just looked up at Natsu, not with her dark menacing eyes and dark aura but with a look of an angel her eyes held that of peace and hope. Natsu never saw this look before. Mirajane then smiled which freaked out Natsu since he never saw her smile and she said "The old man actually called us in to discuss an emergency S-class mission and was told it was going to be tougher than anything I've ever faced before so me and my siblings are going to form a team and take on this mission but I'm going to need your help. With your abilities I believe we can take this mission on with no casualties."

Natsu was taken aback a little bit. The demon Mirajane has asked for his help on an S-class mission. He was shocked that she asked for help but fired up that he was getting asked to go on a mission of this caliber. All he did was nod his head in agreement, put his hand on her shoulder with that gleeful grin of his and say "of course I'd help you, but why did you ask me in private when no one else was around?"

She took her finger and traced it up and down his pectorals and abs seductively and said because there's another reason I wanted you to come just in case the other reason didn't work."

Natsu turned his head and try to hide his crimson blush from what she was doing. She noticed this and giggled as he asked "…and what would that be?"

Mirajane just laughed and said "Well since you already agreed I don't really have to say it but I will when we get back."

Natsu smirked "promise?"

"Yes I promise"

"Okay good"

Mirajane then got serious "I have to get going to the briefing with the old geezer and siblings. Meet us at the Sakura tree and I will fill you in. I'll see you in about 2 hours."

"Okay see you there" replied Natsu.

Mirajane then kissed Natsu's cheek leaving him in utter shock and went towards the guild. After a moment Natsu recovered he touched his cheek and smiled then headed towards the Sakura tree.

Present time

"Okay maybe your right, pal."

"I told you so" replied happy.

"But I don't get it why me?"

Just as Happy was about to reply a pair of soft hands covered Natsu's eyes and said "guess who?" in a cute kind of forced voice. He couldn't tell if it was Lisanna or Mirajane so he used his dragon nose and smiled before replying "Mirajane" He turned around and saw Mirajane pouting and said "how did you know" Natsu just casually pointed at his nose and replied "dragon senses" then laughed.

"You're a cheater" she retorted and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Not really I just used what I had to my advantage" giving her a toothy grin. Mirajane just bit his neck. "Ouch what was that for" Natsu asked, Mirajane replied "because I felt like it."

"Ahem!" announced an annoyed Lisanna. Mirajane and Natsu both looked at her, Mirajane with a look of displeasure and Natsu just giving her his signature smile. "Hey Lisanna, how are you?" Lisanna smiled and responded "I'm fine thank you Natsu, and don't you both look comfortable" as her left eyebrow rose. Elfman was behind her with a tick mark on his forehead trying to contain his anger at the scene.

Natsu and Mirajane then noticed that she was straddling him. They both got up really fast not realizing their compromising situation as they both blushed so red that you'd think there was blood on their face.

"Anyways Mira, why are we here seeing you straddling Natsu instead of heading out on the job now like we are supposed to" asked Elfman.

"Oh that's simple I'm bringing him with us and I'm briefing him on the way there."

"WHAT?"

"Elfman you heard me" retorted Mirajane giving him a dark look. A shiver went up his spine as he just froze and nodded trying to prevent his sweat drop replying "of course Mira hehe."

Lisanna smiled and got all excited "is he really coming with us Mira" asked Lisanna.

"Of course I did, for this job we will need someone of his type of power for this job in particular."

"Alright, alright if you say so" Elfman replied.

As the four of them started walking towards the train station, Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm pushing it between her bust. Natsu just blushed and turned away and asked "Umm… Lisanna what are you doing?"

"It's common courtesy for a man to escort a woman" she smiled at him and he just smiled back at her. What they didn't notice was the tick mark on Mirajane's forehead. Natsu then looked at Mirajane asking her, "Mirajane weren't you going to tell me the details of the mission?"

"Oh… yeah that's right."

Mirajane then started to explain to Natsu "Well as you know the mission we are going on is an emergency request from some Fukushima town a bit south of Magnolia. The towns surrounding Fukushima have all been attacked by this beast. From what information the master has gathered Fukushima is the next town to be targeted. This monster is actually a low-level demon but is also known as the king of monsters. It is approximately fifty feet tall, it's arms side and back are maroon and its face, chest and stomach are a green color. It also has crimson pupils with snake like slits in the middle the beast also has four yellow horns, one on each shoulder and two on its head. As for abilities it appears to have enhanced speed strength and like you Natsu smell."

"Sounds like a tough battle now I see why you invited me along… so do you have a plan?"

"Yes actually the plan is that Lisanna will be a healer and be on the rearguard. Elfman will protect Lisanna and throw in blows when he can at mudguard and we will be on the vanguard throwing everything we got at it."

"Sounds good let's get going"

As the four boarded the train Natsu sat next to Elfman and the sisters next to each other. Lisanna and Mirajane looked at each other fiercely have a thought battle so that Natsu and Elfman couldn't hear them.

'He's mine' thought Mirajane at her sister.

'No mine' Lisanna thought back.

The two sisters did this for a good five minutes while Natsu and Elfman just looked at each other and shrugged it off like this was a normal thing. The two sisters then agreed with each other that the first to grab him would sit next to him. After a good twenty minutes of the train's movement Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and at that moment the sisters grabbed Natsu at the same time as they looked at Elfman and Happy for confirmation they both said "It's a tie" so they both grabbed one of Natsu's arms and cuddled it.

Fukushima station, Date: July 7th

After the train stopped Natsu got right up and shouted "I AM REVIVED!" Elfman and Happy face-palmed while Mirajane and Lisanna just giggled. As the four headed towards the forest where they estimated the beast would show up they heard an explosion as they looked back at the town and saw it on fire and the beast coming towards it from the opposite side they all looked at each other as Natsu ate the flames as quickly as they passed by and Mirajane ordered Lisanna to evacuate the town immediately.

When Mirajane, Natsu and Elfman approached the beast Mirajane used her Take over: Satan Soul Elfman prepared his Beast arm: Iron bull and Natsu light his hands on fire. Mirajane took flight and started punching the beast giving him a few scratches but nothing major as she landed a powerful kick to its jaw sending its face up exposing its neck she then head Natsu yell "Mirajane watch out" when she looked down the beasts leg was coming up for a kick but before it could connect Elfman used his Beast arm: Iron bull and sent Natsu flying at the beast his entire body engulfed in flames hitting the beasts gut as he shouted "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" sending the beast back it clenched its gut in pain as Natsu charged the beast he yelled at Elfman, "Elfman you get the left leg I got the right." Natsu then looked up at Mirajane and shouted "Mirajane get ready we are putting this thing on its ass."

Mirajane noticing what Natsu was planning started gathering energy from the surrounding land into her hands as she was doing that Natsu attacked the beast's right leg using Fire Dragon's Claw sending the beast's right foot in the air and Elfman used his iron bull arm sending its left foot in the air after the both jumped out of the way when the beast hit the ground they both looked up and saw Mirajane yelling "Soul Extinction." After the debris cleared they saw a beast imprint in the ground but they were shocked that the beast got up. But now it was angry and roared. Natsu smiled as he threw Elfman at the beast, Elfman then punched the beast with his iron bull arm sending the beast back as he jumped back Natsu yelled "Fire Dragon's Roar" and Mirajane yelled "Evil Explosion" as the attacks approached the beast they united in a unison raid shocking everyone. When the attack hit the beast was sent flying back and destroying the surrounding forest. Elfman then changed his other arm using Beast Arm: Black Bull.

Elfman charged and jumped on top of the beast and started smashing it with bot his iron bull and black bull arm. Seeing the major damage they were causing the beast as its all bruised and gashed Mirajane smiled and looked at Natsu and said "it's weak lets finish this off" while winking at him Natsu blushed slightly and smiled "let's do it" then they both yelled "Elfman move" as Elfman complied he jumped back and Mirajane used Demon Blast and Natsu lit both his hands on fire as he yelled "flames in my right hand, flames in my right hand, bring them together and you get this… Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" as both attacks landed the beast was on one knee breathing hard. Natsu looked at Mirajane and asked "one more attack?" she nodded in agreement Mirajane lifted her hand in the air and yelled "Satanic Bl…" before she could finish the beast smacked Mirajane and she hit a rock and left a dent in the rock making her cough. Natsu looked over at her and yelled "MIRAJANE" as he looked back at the beast Natsu's anger grew and looked at the beast with pure darkness in his eyes engulfing his entire body in fire going up in a pillar of fire "you bastard… you hurt her, now you're going to pay" Mirajane just looked at him thinking 'does he seem to be getting stronger because I got hurt?" Natsu then looked at the beast with his inner darkness "now you pay for what you did… Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge!" as the entire pillar of fire went into the attack it sent the beast back quite a bit knocking it down. Mirajane looked shock at the power and destructive power behind the power leaving the surrounding area charred and to ash. The beast started to stir as Mirajane looked over at Elf man and said "Elfman take over the beast" Elfman looked at his sister with an are you serious look. "Yes I'm serious now do it"

Elfman just sighed and said "okay, okay I'll do it" Natsu looked at Mirajane and asked her "umm why he has to take it over?" Mirajane looked at Natsu and said "even if we defeat it will eventually get back to full health and start its mindless destruction and if Elfman takes it over the beast's soul will reside within him ready for access at any time but it's risky due to the fact that this would be a full body take over and he hasn't fully mastered it yet and if it fails the beast will be in control of his body and drain his magical power and he will be lost but there has been some cases where a strong will has fought back for control." Natsu looked at her being very impressed "well I have full confidence in Elfman that he can do it" Natsu said.

Mirajane looked at him and replied "I do too, now Elfman do it"

He smiled at her and said "you got it sis." Elfman then put his hands on the beast as a gray magic circle appeared where he touched the beast and yelled "TAKE OVER!" Elfman then went into the beasts mind to get control. Just as he did that Lisanna came back and told Mirajane that all the citizens have been evacuated.

"Good job Lisanna, now we are just waiting to see if Elfman is successful in taking over the beast." While Natsu and Mirajane were telling Lisanna about the battle Elfman was in the beasts mind just about to take it over when he heard something. "He he he, you think you can take control of me boy? Think again" Elfman was surprised to her a voice but when he questioned who was there it was too late. The beast used its remaining magical power to send illusions to Elfman. Illusions that showed him killing Lisanna, Natsu and finally Mirajane. The three people he cared for the most. That's when he lost his concentration and the beast took him over draining his magical energy.

The takeover sisters and Natsu noticed the beast was glowing black and stood up completely healed. Natsu turned to the two girls and saw complete shock upon their faces which made Natsu ask "I'm guessing he failed?" as they both nodded Mirajane then said "looks we have to beat the sense back into him." As she said that the beast roared and punched at them as they jumped backwards dodging his attack. Natsu jumped at the beast using Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, knocking the beast back a bit and as Natsu was falling to the ground after his attack the beast threw an elbow down at Natsu forcing him into the ground with an incredible amount of force.

Mirajane then used her enhanced speed and put her hands on the beast's chest using her Evil Spark. After the attack hit sending lighting throughout the beast's body it grabbed Mirajane and threw her down at Natsu driving her into him causing them immense pain. As they both got up Mirajane threw Natsu at the beast's face using Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist rapidly punching the beast in a fiery explosion forcing the beast to take a step back but before Natsu could even start his dissent to the ground the beast bit Natsu's leg breaking it and chucking him to the ground making him scream out in pain while he was covered in blood he tried to stand but he couldn't all he heard was Mirajane tell Lisanna to heal him. As Mirajane attacked the beast with everything she had the beast grabbed her and chucked her at a boulder splitting it into four pieces. Both terribly injured Lisanna didn't know what to do as she started to cry she did the only thing she could do she stood in between the beast and Mirajane and Natsu with her hands spread apart.

Mirajane and Natsu yelled "Lisanna get out of here don't go near it" but she didn't listen she smiled at the beast spread her arms apart and said "Elfman are you in there? It's me Lisanna your little sister, everything is going to be alright all we got to do is go home me, you, Mirajane and Natsu, together, there's nothing to be afraid of because no matter what happened or what you feel we love you."

As she finished her speech with an even greater smile the beast lifted its arm and smacked her sending her flying as Natsu and Mirajane yelled "LISANNA!" with tears in their eyes for what they feared just happened. Natsu then looked at Mirajane and told her "Mirajane… go to her, I will finish this off and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire of this technique."

"What technique? What are you talking about? Your injured severely how can you even move?"

"This technique is not like my secret arts its much deadlier"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a forbidden art." Natsu said that coldly scaring Mirajane a bit. "What do you mean a forbidden art? You're not going to die are you?" Natsu stood up on his one good leg walked over to Mirajane and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I won't die but I will get burned due to the intensity of the heat. Elfman should escape unscathed but the beast will be hurting but if you were around, you would surely die." He pushed her away saying now go as she started running she heard the sound of stabbing. Mirajane turned around to see the beast had shanked Natsu with its horn but before she could cry out Natsu yelled at her "MIRAJANE I SAID GO TO LISANNA I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS" she turned away not being able to see a Natsu in a pool of blood and started running towards her sister.

Natsu then looked at the beast and said "Time to wake up Elfman" Fire started erupting from his body then five pillars of fire erupted around him and smiled with blood coming out of his mouth saying "I can't believe I have to actually use this technique, my most devastating skill" Natsu then raised his hands in the air as the fire pillars joined into his hands containing the immense power he then slammed his ablaze hands into the ground yelling the technique's name "Dragon Slayer's Forbidden Technique: Volcanic Devastation." Volcanic lava then erupted from the ground covering a half mile radius and set everything within it on fire destroying all life except Natsu who was burned and the beast who was terribly burned as it collapsed and said one word as it turned back to Elfman "Lisanna…" as both Elfman and Natsu collapsed.

Moments before

Mirajane was at Lisanna's side holding her, crying as Lisanna said "Mirajane… is Elfman…o-okay?" Mirajane just nodded as Lisanna said "T-th-thats… good and… Mirajane… whatever… happens… don't blame yourself… or Elfman or Natsu… this was… my decision."

"Lisanna what are you talking about?" Just then a volcanic fire was seen where she left Natsu.

Lisanna smiled and said "I'm glad… your… all alright… and remember… I love… you all." After Lisanna's statement she started to glow and her guild mark disappeared as she was floating into the sky and disappeared as well. At that moment her death hit her as Mirajane yelled her name "LISANNA!"

Several days later, Date: July 15th

The three of them were back at Fairy Tail, in the infirmary of course. Elfman getting treated for his mild burns and Natsu for his broken leg and punctured stomach. Mirajane stayed by Natsu's bed for comfort since her brother has been unconscious for the past few days. She of course tried to put the blame on herself but Natsu wouldn't allow her. Saying it was his fault that anyone got hurt in the first place that he was too weak. People would come by to visit him but all he did all the time was just look out the window deep in thought. Of course his guild mates like Erza and Gray would ask but he just said "you will find out when I come to my decision" this of course pissing Gray off but extreme worry on both Erza and Mirajane seeing how they both liked their guilds dragon slayer of course they tried to pressure him into telling them but it was a no go.

Lisanna's Funeral, Date: July 20th

It was raining in the cemetery everyone wearing black to mourn Lisanna's death. Even Gray had his clothes on and Natsu in a button up shirt that didn't show off his muscles. Everyone made a speech but when Makarov, Mirajane and Elfman all cried they didn't expect any less but when Natsu started they were in shock. The guy that never cries and always bottles his emotions up broke down and cried in front of everyone. He cried the hardest surprising everyone except the takeover siblings and the master. They knew this would be hard on him so Mirajane di the only thing she could she bent down on her knees like Natsu was, embraced him and they cried together. After the funeral Natsu and Mirajane slept in each other's embrace hoping to cheer up. After a few days of doing so they were back to normal somewhat and that's when Natsu finally reached his decision.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Date: September 9th

Natsu was dressed in his usual attire as he approached Makarov with two things in his hands.

Makarov looked at him and asked "what is it Natsu my boy?"

"I've finally reached my decision, I'm going to be gone for a few years theses will explain everything." He then handed Makarov the two items. One was a magical letter the other was a dragon symbol the same as the one on his left arm.

"What do you mean child?"

"Everything will be explained in the letter, I just ask that you open it with just you, Erza and Mirajane around. I will leave it up to you three if you want to reveal the information I bestowed upon you to the rest of the guild since you three care the most about me."

"Okay my boy just be careful where ever you go."

"Thanks gramps."

As Natsu made his way towards the door Mirajane and Erza stood in front of him demanding that they tell them where he was going. All he said was "I'm going to train with my grandfather and uncle."

"Grandfather?" inquired Erza.

"And uncle?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes and before you ask they are both dragons the father and brother of my dad Igneel, and no I don't know where to find them it's more like I can summon them and the reason I can't summon Igneel is due to the fact that he is the king of fire dragons you don't summon him he comes to you, I'm sorry but this is a thing I have to do everything will be explained with the master he has the letter and items I left him" Natsu then hugged them both surprising everyone and walked out.

"I will miss you all but this is something I have to do."

Makarov then called to his two female S-class wizards to his office. After they entered he asked them "are you two ready?" they both nodded their heads and Makarov opened the letter showing a projection of a depressed Natsu. The projection then spoke.

"Hello gramps, Mirajane and Erza as I told you I will be gone for a few years to train with Igneel's brother and father. To get to them is another one of my forbidden dragon slayer techniques which require a lot of magic energy. His brother is known as the Hell Fire dragon Atlas Flame whose body is made out of just fire and his father is well… how do I put this" All of their sweat was dropping if it was the dragon they were all thinking of. "Well to put it bluntly Igneel's dad is the Dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia..." the three of them looked at each other thinking the same thing 'well fuck' "I know what you're all thinking and how do I put it. I'm desperate to get stronger and only those two can truly help me, I just don't want to have another comrade to die on my watch so I'll be gone for a few years. Now the items I gave to gramps as you can see they are the same as my dragon slayer mark on my left arm but it can be considered as a mate mark as well but that's for another time anyways as you can see the dragon is red representing my fire dragon ability but when I finish my training with Atlas Flame part of it should turn crimson and another part will turn black when I finish with Acnologia, there's one for each of you telling you how close of completion my training is and when they glow it just means I'm close to home since they are connected to me but when I come back I won't have my old self so I implore you to try and return me as close as you can since this is my training with Acnologia here anyways that's all thank you and if I die don't worry don't be depressed and down live your life for me and for Lisanna, good bye."

Makarov gave both girls one of the symbols and ran out the door and Makarov yelled at them "where the hell do you two think you're doing"

They both simultaneously replied "after Natsu we can't let him train with that monster" before he could get another word out they were already out the door. Then Gray approached Makarov and asked what has them in a rush and Makarov told them everything in the letter and everyone was shocked that Natsu would even consider trying to train with Acnologia as he was heading for the door to stop him Makarov used his titan magic and stopped Gray saying he would only push Natsu farther away the only two that could bring him back are Erza and Mirajane. Though he didn't like it Gray accepted it.

Mountains of the Eastern Forest

Natsu was on top of the mountains in a huge clearing and decided to perform his technique there. He then placed both hands on the ground and poured all his magic energy into the ground causing ten foot flames to arise from the ground before he could chant he heard two voices call him it was Mirajane and Erza Natsu thinking 'why did you come this is my decision just means I have to get this over with quick' Natsu then began his chant.

"Fires of hell that burn through all"

"Death and might that make you fall"

"Causing the world eternal devastation"

"Bringing forth the right to my salvation"

"Fire Dragon Slayer's Forbidden Technique Immoral summoning"

Just as Erza and Mirajane reached the top of the mountain yelling "Natsu don't do it" it was already too late the flame rose to about one hundred feet in the air and formed both dragons of Atlas Flame whose body was made of a crimson fire and Acnologia who was black with blue tribal marking all over his body. Acnologia looked down and saw Natsu before speaking "So you finally decided to go through with your training huh boy?" he then saw the two girls and laughed "you even brought us a snack how delightful" then Natsu spoke "actually they chased after me during the spell being cast… they are my reason living" as he spoke these words both girls covered their mouths and began to cry as the just found out how important they are to him. Atlas Flame then spoke "Alright I see we eat them and you have no reason to live your full life… such disappointment" he then looked at Acnologia "Alright father I'll carry him it's time to go."

"Agreed."

Both dragons flew off with Natsu on Atlas's back. Both girls were in shock at his decision as he smiled at them and a tear trickled down his face. Both of them looked up at him and yelled "NATSU YOU BETTER COME BACK TO US."

To be continued

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Natsu's Return

Chapter 1: Natsu's Return

I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail except OC's if I make one and the original attack names everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima.

"…" = speech

'…' = thoughts

AN = Author Notes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Ultimate Dragonslayer

Chapter 1: Natsu's Return

Date: June 15th X785

It has been three years since Natsu left for his training with his uncle Atlas Flame and grandfather Acnologia. Things didn't seem the same at Fairy Tail after Natsu left. There were fewer brawls in the guild which made Makarov happy since he didn't have to continuously pay for repairs and replacements. Erza was a lot more strict towards her fellow guild mates and Mirajane was colder. Even after Lisanna's death she didn't change her look or personality but she did lose a majority of her magical power since her sister died and her only form of support had been gone for several years even though he warned them that he be gone training with two more dragons which is unheard of for dragon slayers. Erza and Mirajane would always look at the dragon mark that Natsu left all of them. Although it has only been three years the mark now has a pair of crimson dragon wings behind and the fire surrounding it has become crimson leaving the dragon head plain red. When both mages asked Makarov about the addition of the wings he just told them "if the information we got from Natsu's letter is correct then that boy is only half way done with his training and from the looks of the mark it must mean he is currently training with his grandfather Acnologia and may he have mercy on the poor boy" of course this shocking the two making them completely worried for his well-being.

After the girls told the guild of Natsu's current progress showing them his dragon mark they couldn't believe that he was only halfway done. Ever since he left Gray decided to train like crazy as to not be out done by Natsu, Erza and Mirajane trained together in hopes that if Natsu lost his humanity due to his training with Acnologia they could bring him back and to get Mirajane's magic back to what it was and even better than before. Makarov just wanted his child to return safely.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The uncharted continent of Dragnolia

Date: June 15th X785

Dragnolia is the continent used by dragons for their training. Currently on this continent is Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel. Training him would be his uncle Atlas Flame and watching from the side would be Natsu's grandfather Acnologia.

"Good Natsu, now let's see how far your training has brought you by using some of the new dragon slaying skills I have taught you" said the Hell Fire Dragon Atlas Flame.

"Yes, of course uncle" replied Natsu showing the dragon the utmost respect seeing how the only people he would ever show respect to would be his dragon family, Gildarts and the master of Fairy Tail Makarov.

At that moment Natsu stepped towards the forest and engulfed himself in crimson fire as Natsu brought both fists down he yelled "Hell Dragon's Fire Tower" a stream of crimson flames rushed towards the forest and when it reached its target the crimson flames erupted upwards covering an eighth of a mile in diameter. After the attack was done nothing was left except black grass and a black tree stumps.

For his next attack Natsu engulfed both his fist in crimson fire. He charged at a tree and when he hit it he exclaimed "Hell Dragon's Flaming Fist" the tree was lit ablaze and sent flying though other trees lighting them on fire also burning everything the flames touched to a crisp.

Natsu was preparing his third attack concentrating all his crimson flames between his hand and bringing the butt of his palms together with his fingers help form the fire in his hands into a ball. When he shot his hands forward the flames shot forward in a giant stream of fire proclaiming "Hell Dragon's Blaze Blast" this attack reduced everything to ash and charcoal.

Natsu was getting the final attack he was going to use ready. He sucked up a lot of air and cocked his head back before thrusting his head forward and announcing "Hell Dragon's Roar" the crimson flam came shooting out of his mouth destroying an entire path way to the other side of the clearing.

Natsu then looked at Atlas Flame and waited for a response.

Atlas put on a gleeful mug and said "Excellent Natsu, you have mastered hell fire but now you train with my father and try to conquer the chaos dragon slaying magic and if your good enough you will be able to combine two of the three dragon slaying magic… ha ha ha… good luck my nephew."

Atlas then looked at Acnologia "He's all yours father."

"Excellent" replied the smiling Acnologia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Master Makarov's office

Date: September 1st X788

Another three years has passed, making it six years since Natsu left. In Makarov's office is the master himself and the two women who have missed the pink haired dragon slayer more than anyone else, Erza and Mirajane. The current topic the three are discussing is the current condition of the dragon marks he left the three. The mark had a red dragon's head and chest that looked like Natsu's father Igneel with crimson flames and wings behind the dragon. But this time there was something different about the mark. It had blue tribal tattoos on the wings and chest of the dragon and there were black dragon claws in front of the crimson flames. The three have come to the conclusion that he has finally finished his training with both Atlas flame and Acnologia and he was survived luckily. But that wasn't their biggest concern. At three o'clock in the morning all three of the marks started glowing meaning one thing. Natsu is coming back.

Makarov spoke first "I assume you both know why I called you in here?" Both Erza and Mirajane nodded. "Well then that's good, there's no need for explaining."

Makarov then looked up at both of them "I have some leads where he might show up."

That being said both of the girls slammed their hands on his desk and exclaimed in unison "where? Anything will do. We will fetch him as soon as possible" Makarov chuckled at their little scene before saying "there has been a man that uses fire magic that will be arriving at Hargeon Port in eight days, from what my informant has told me he flew on top of two dragons from the uncharted continent of Dragnolia to the southern island of Nagasaki and requested to go to Hargeon Port, the man is currently on the way here via boat but there's something off."

"What's that" Erza questioned

"He has no motion sickness according to the informant so I have come to two conclusions, either it's not Natsu or while training with his dragon family he has gotten rid of it."

Mirajane turned around and headed for the door but before could open the door Makarov stood in front of her and asked "and where do you think you're going?"

"To bring Natsu back, even the slightest chance that it's him I'll take it" she replied.

"Very well but just in case it is him I'm sending a few others with you just in case it is him so you two don't tear him apart for leaving you both for six years."

They both scowled at Makarov making him sweat a bit before looking down and saying "fine you win master."

The master smiled and said "good now let's go out to the guild hall and collect your team."

As they went out to the guild hall the usual fighting was commencing. Elfman was yelling things about being a man, Gray was in his boxers… again, Cana was complaining about not having a peaceful place to drink. From all the training that Gray and Elfman did in these past six years they are now considered the top two non S-class wizards currently in the guild. Also from the results of six years of training Mirajane is stronger but not at Laxus or Mystogan's level and Erza matches Mirajane in strength.

When the three saw the guild in shambles Makarov shrugged it off like it was nothing but Mirajane and Erza stepped up looking pissed. Mirajane was the first to speak "WILL YOU MORONS CALM DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" everyone stopped immediately and looked at her as they were all sweating profusely scared what might happen since they haven't seen Mirajane this pissed since Natsu left. Erza then looked at Mirajane and said "thank you Mira" she then looked back at her guild mates and said "the master has a special mission for only a select few so listen up" everyone just nodded in agreement.

The master then walked forward and thanked both of his female S-class wizards that struck fear into their guild, and he spoke "as Erza and Mira said I have a special mission for a handful of people, I have received information that Natsu will be returning in eight days so I am sending a select few to go to Hargeon Port to find him and retrieve him when he does."

The guilds jaws all dropped before Gray spoke up "He's been gone for six years why do we have to fetch him?"

"Because in those six years he has had no contact with any of you except myself, Mira and Erza and even so we had very little contact with him" the three showing the guild his dragon mark on the paper he gave them. Makarov then continued "he might not feel welcome home here due to the long disconnection so we are going to show him this is still his home and he's still a part of this family" Gray realizing where Makarov was coming from nodded his head and silently agreed and Makarov started to finish what he was saying "therefore the people that will be going on this mission will be Erza, Mirajane, Elfman and Gray you four will head out tomorrow and stay there until you find him or are called back" all for nodded before Makarov finished with "NOW LETS PARTY!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hargeon Port

Date: September 9th X788

In the middle of town was a young twenty one year old girl (AN: remember I went back two years to Lisanna's death then jumped ahead six years after Natsu's training bringing us here to her current age) her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied in by ribbons, a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. Lucy also has an obnoxiously large bust (AN: Sorry but sometimes boobs can be too big) she is wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a blue outline a blue mini skirt with a brown belt that hold her black whip and celestial spirit keys.

Lucy was walking the streets and looking down while thinking 'I really want to join a wizard's guild but I don't know which one to join all the ones I want to get into are top guilds are like Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail…' as she was lost in thought she bumped into a man getting knocked on the ground. The man gave her his hand and she gladly accepted being picked up off the ground. When she looked at the man she couldn't see his face just the crimson eyes with slits as the irises and the pink hair he had, the man was wearing a black trench coat with a black hood to cover his face the bottom of the coat had crimson flames designed onto it and blue markings on the sleeve on the back of it was three dragons one had red scales the other was entirely on fire in a crimson color and the last one was black with blue markings on it. The man had black combat boots and white shorts with a navy blue vest with gold trimming. He was also wearing a white scaly scarf and black fingerless gloves with flames designed onto them.

When Lucy got up she dusted off her skirt and looked at the man and said "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's my fault I wasn't being careful where I was walking" replied the mysterious man.

They both smiled at each other but not before they heard someone say "salamander, the one and only!"

Lucy was shocked to hear that a famous wizard was here and sped off like a bolt of lightning towards where the salamander is. The man stood there and laughed as he made his way towards the voices. When Lucy got there she was caught in the salamander's charm spell and couldn't break free as the imposter walked over to Lucy everyone heard the same thing "who the fuck are you?"

Lucy broke out of the spell to notice that it was the mysterious man from before. "Who am I, well my young boy I am the only salamander of Fairy Tail" said the imposter.

"Bull fucking shit" retorted the man. The imposter raised an eyebrow at him and the man continued "there are only two people with that nick name one of the is my father Igneel and by the looks of it you are nowhere near close to a dragon and the second one is me Igneel's son, I am Natsu Dragneel son of the king of fire dragons, nephew of the hell fire dragon Atlas Flame and grandchild of the dragon of apocalypse Acnologia, you will pay your insolence" Natsu was furious his flames flickering from black to crimson back to red. Natsu then punched the man so hard in the gut he was sent through the wall hunching over in pain spitting up blood.

Just as he was going to step towards the monster his feet was frozen by ice he was grabbed by two beast arms a sword was pointed at his back and a Satan Soul charging dark energy ready to launch it at him. Natsu laughed confusing Erza, Mirajane, Elfman and Gray; of course they didn't know that it was Natsu being hidden under his cloak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" growled Erza.

"Taking care of an imposter."

"Imposter?" questioned Mirajane.

"Yes you see that man was using mine and my father's name and I don't like it that he's not only sullying our name but the guild I hailed from to."

Gray then said "the guild you came from and this imposter was using the name salamander, wait a minute you couldn't happen to b….." before Gray could finish the imposter stood up and yelled "Prominence Typhoon" the spiral of purple fire hit Mirajane in the back sending her flying towards Natsu. Natsu caught her and asked "are you ok Mirajane?" Mirajane noticing the concern in his voice immediately figured it out "Natsu?" he smiled at her then looked at Elfman "Do you mind carrying her for a bit?" Elfman agreed and took Mirajane. Natsu then melted the ice around his feet which caught Gray by surprise since only Natsu was able to do that. Natsu then looked at Erza and asked "Do me a favor a pick a number one through nine." Confused she just answered" umm… six I guess" Natsu smiled and lit himself in crimson flames while throwing his coat at Mirajane trying to put suspense into whether its Natsu or not. (AN: If Erza said 1-3 he would be using Igneel's power, 4-6 would be Atlas power and 7-9 would Acnologia, just so you know) When Mirajane looked she it was Natsu and couldn't be happier.

Natsu then spoke "so your Bora the Prominence huh… your first mistake was using mine and my father's name, your second mistake was sullying the Fairy Tail name but the last straw was hitting someone I hold dear." Natsu was so angry people had to back away from the intensity of his flames. Natsu then approached Bora and performed an uppercut using Hell Dragon's Flaming Fist sending Bora flying but he regained his composure in midair using Red Carpet.

Bora pointed his hands at the sky and brought them down yelling "Red Shower" as a bunch of fire balls flew down Natsu and the retrieval team (AN: yes the group that came to get Natsu I'm calling the retrieval team) jumped back but Natsu actually jumped into the air noticing the heavily damaged area he thought 'it's already damaged why not just take that whole area out?' So Natsu then charged the crimson flame into his fist and thrust it forward proclaiming " Hell Dragon's Final Retribution" the attack sent five crimson blades at Bora, each one scorching his body followed by five fireballs that battered his body and finally a flaming fist to the jaw knocking out eight of his teeth followed by a broken jaw.

When they both landed Natsu noticed that the entire area was scorched and black while the retrieval team looked at him like he was insane. Mirajane was blushing at how powerful he had become but didn't bother to hide it Erza tried to hide the fact the not just his good looks and personality but his power turned her on also so she looked away to hide her blush.

Gray finally picked up his jaw and said "really you stupid pyro, you had to go full power on such a weakling?"

"Actually I didn't use my full power princess popsicle."

"WHAT?" proclaimed Elfman.

"Yeah I used only about twenty percent of my power and it's nice to see you too" at this comment both Gray and Elfman fainted while Erza and Mirajane just blushed even harder.

Natsu chuckled before saying "well shall we go back?" both nodded in agreement. But before they took a step someone tugged onto Natsu's coat. Natsu looked back and saw Lucy and he noticed that Mirajane and Erza were scowling at her not knowing what she wanted with Natsu.

Lucy looked at Natsu and asked "you guys are from Fairy Tail right?" the three nodded then Lucy spoke again "I was wondering if I could possibly join."

Natsu replied "I have no say in the matter since I have been gone from the guild for six years if you want to join you can ask these two lovely ladies right here." That making Mirajane and Erza blush they then looked at Lucy before Erza spoke "Sure the more the merrier" but Mirajane whispered under her breath "but if you so much as try to take Natsu away I will finish you" Lucy not hearing this still got a cold chill down her spine.

As the six walked back to the train station before asking Natsu "so why were you away from the guild for six years?" Natsu stopped and looked down so his hair covered his eyes and a dark aura started to emulate from him. Gray and Elfman sweat dropped knowing this was a very touchy subject as Mirajane and Erza looked at each other and said "oh shit."

Lucy looked at the four like they were crazy but not before Natsu approached her, grabbed her collar and said in a menacing voice comparable to Acnologia "I'll let this slide since you know nothing but for your own good never ever dig into my past if you know what's good for you" Natsu the tossed her to the side and kept walking.

Before Lucy could say anything Elfman decided to talk "before you jump to conclusion let's just say that his very first friend was killed in front of his eyes" Lucy putting her hands in front of her mouth decided to leave it at that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Outside the Fairy Tail guild

Date: September 10th X788

Natsu then spoke as he was outside the guild "you guys go in I want to try something out." The five didn't question them as they went inside and they were greeted but got strange looks not showing up with Natsu but a curvy blonde which Wakaba and Macao didn't mind. When they approached the guild master Makarov he welcomed them a safe return but tore Gray and Elfman a new one for destroying part of the port due to the fact he wouldn't dare blame Erza and Mirajane, making the whole guild erupt in laughter. After the laughter died down a black stream came in between Mirajane and Erza, both of them knowing it be Natsu just smiled as he appeared between them with an arm around each of them getting jealous looks from all the guys in the guild.

Moments earlier

As Natsu heard the laughter died down he decided to use his new technique he perfected. Natsu then bent down onto one knee with one hand on the ground before saying "Apocalyptic Dragon Art: Chaos Dragon's Teleportation" Natsu was then turned into a black stream and transported himself between Mirajane and Erza.

Present time

Seeing Natsu appear out of nowhere surprised the master sending him backwards almost giving him a heart attack. Makarov then got up and looked at Natsu. After catching his breath he said "Natsu is that you my boy?"

Natsu happily replied with his gleeful mug "hey gramps how you been?"

Makarov like everyone else took a moment to comprehend the situation before they all jumped up crying all yelling his name "NATSU!" everyone tackled him hugging him welcoming him back but the only one to knock him down was his best friend Happy who used his max speed attack but Natsu played along to make his partner happy and fell down without incidence. Happy had his anime tears of joy flowing while he just hugged him. As this was happening Erza noticed something on Natsu's arm and questioned him "Natsu whats on your arm" Natsu seeing no point in hiding it took of his jacket and vest to show blue tribal tattoos on his arms back and sides before saying "I'll explain everything in the morning but right now…" Natsu looked at Makarov noticing where he was going with it Makarov finished his sentence saying "LETS PARTY!"

As the party began he grabbed both Erza and Mirajane by the waist pulling them in making them blush as he whispered in their ear "and I hope the after party is pretty good to" winking at them both making them even redder in the face.

To be continued

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Kagura and the Prince

"…" = speech

'…' = thoughts

AN = Author Notes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 2: Kagura and the prince

The party was raging on well into the night. Chairs and tables were flying across the hall. Elfman was shouting obnoxious things that made no sense about being a man, Cana was drinking and complaining that she couldn't drink in peace around here, Gray was stripping, Makarov was sexually harassing every girl in the guild except Erza and Mirajane due to the fact that he didn't want to initiate their womanly wrath but just get scolded and be told to keep his hands to himself, the newcomer Lucy was shocked at Fairy Tail's audacity and the guild's resident horn dogs Macao and Wakaba were flirting with every piece of ass that walked by them. But what shocked everyone the most was Natsu. He wasn't being loud a pain or even starting a brawl the moment he got back he was enjoying himself.

'Hmm he's matured, about damn time' Makarov thought to himself.

'Not only that but he's grown to, it's actually pretty sexy if you think about it' both Mirajane and Erza thought.

"Hey you are our Natsu right?" questioned a confused Cana.

Cana is a Tall, slim young woman with an average bust. She has long brown hair that reaches down to her mid back. Two strands of her hair in front of her face reach down below her shoulders with the left one starting from a prominent high fringe. Her black Fairy Tail mark is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her upper body is largely exposed with her wearing only her bikini top which is of the color blue which features a camouflage patter, she also wears a pair of calf length brown pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist and high heeled sandals.

Natsu smiled widely before replying "of course it's me Cana, and I can tell you're still drinking as heavily as ever."

"You know me got to drink to help me deal with bunch of asses."

They both shared a laugh as Natsu was backing away to get some food but ended up bumping into Gray.

"Watch it would you flame head."

"Next time don't get in my way frosty."

"Your way, you bumped into me pyro"

"I wouldn't bump into you if you could wear some damn close you perverted streakier."

Just like that the two started their rivalry fight exchanging blows with huge smiles on their face. Smiles that showed that they missed the other and their little fights. Soon enough the entire guild erupted into a huge brawl. In the middle of the brawl Natsu thought it be a great idea to rip Gray's boxers off leaving him in his birthday suit and tossing him on top of Lucy making her scream bloody murder.

As the guild was reprimanding Gray on how to treat a girl, Natsu snuck up behind Erza and Mirajane grabbing their waists and pulling them towards him as he said "why don't we take this party to a more desirable location."

Both girls blushed a slight shade of red at his straight forwardness as they both nodded in agreement as they both were extremely excited on the inside.

The three of them snuck out of the guild while gray is continued to be reprimanded. The only person who saw them was Cana and Makarov. Cana followed them as ninja like as she could while Makarov just smirked and mumbled "it's going to get a lot livelier around here… in any case I'm glad you returned to us safe and sound Natsu."

As the three of them walked together towards Fairy Hills, hand in hand Natsu spoke up with a questioning look "you two both now what I meant back there, right?"

"Of course we do" Mirajane and Erza said in unison.

"…And you don't mind sharing me?" Natsu questioned again but this time he was sweating bullets in fear of their answer.

"Not at all" they again said in unison.

"And why is that if I might ask?"

Erza looked over at Mirajane to see if she would answer or if she wanted her to answer for her. Mirajane then took a deep breath and began "I couldn't live in my house anymore because of all the memories it brought back of Lisanna and I couldn't take it anymore. Erza noticed of the stress and told me that if I needed a place to stay they were offering an apartment here at Fairy Hills for half price and I gladly took and lucky for me the land lady cut the price in half again seeing the mess I was in and some explaining by Erza so I ended up paying twenty-five thousand jewel a month until I got back on my feet and with some talking with Erza I slowly began to get back to reality but what gave me the final push was seeing the mark you left us change and I knew you would be back soon."

Natsu walked a bit slower with his head down at the ground and his hair covering his eyes to hide his tears as he thought 'I never thought I meant so much to you Mirajane. I'm sorry for leaving you six years ago but I was weak I needed to get away so I could become stronger to protect you, Erza and everyone at Fairy Tail.'

As Natsu was deep in thought he didn't even notice that they were already in Mirajane's room. It took a hug from both women to snap him out of his train of thought. Mirajane hugging him from the back and Erza from the front. Natsu smirked at both women as he brought his face closer to Erza's she did the same and the two kissed passionately as memories began to flow back into Erza on why she fell for Natsu in the first place.

Flashback

Erza was in the guild's infirmary visiting Natsu after he got his leg casted up in a sling when he, Mirajane and Elfman got back from their enormous battle with the beast. Erza was cutting apple slices for Natsu though he hasn't spoken a word or looked at anyone since he returned to Magnolia. Erza was worried she has never seen the hyper overactive dragon slayer like this before, she wanted to help him but no matter what she tried or anyone else did they had no success. But on this day he finally spoke.

"Hey Erza… am I… weak?"

This shocking Erza at such a question she had to regain her composure before saying "No you're not Natsu, you are one of the most powerful mages I know of"

"But what good is this power if I can't protect those I care about?"

"It's not about whether the power was not good enough it's the fact that the battle changed all of a sudden and plus like the rest of us you are still growing and so is your power so it's not all your fault don't blame yourself."

At that Erza saw Natsu cry, in the years that she has known him she has never seen the young dragon slayer cry which totally caught her off guard. She had to admit it was pretty cute but now was not the time for that she had to comfort him in his time of need. But what really threw her off was when he started laughing and began saying "So it's true I really am destined to be alone huh? First my real parents abandon me when I was young then Igneel leaves without a word and finally Lisanna dies although I tried my hardest to protect her… life really does have a cruel sense of humor, I guess I really am destined to be alone"

The moment he finished that sentence Erza sat up and slapped him then started yelling "WILL YOU PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU ARE NOT ALONE YOU HAVE ALL OF US AT FAIRY TAIL SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR ALONE" Erza started crying in his chest shocking Natsu but he just hugged Erza and apologized. The moment he hugged her was the moment she truly felt something in her stomach. This thing she felt she hasn't felt it since her time with Jellal.

Flashback end

As Natsu and Erza continued their passionate makeout session he picked her up with his right arm like she weighed nothing and grabbed Mirajane's wrist as he brought the two women to the bed.

On the bed Natsu continued to kiss Erza and he started fondling Mirajane's left breast. Squeezing it, tugging it and even squishing it a bit earning him soft moans from the demon.

Natsu then brushed his tongue against Erza's soft lips asking for permission to enter and she gladly allowed him in. Their tongues began intertwining with each other as they tasted and reached every crack and crevice of the others mouth. Natsu then began to drift his hand sown towards Erza's butt and squeezed it feeling it as nice and firm it was.

Natsu's tongue began to fight Erza's for dominance but she wouldn't yield so easily. As they continued to fight for control Natsu slipped his hand under Mirajane's dress and bra as he now pulled on her nipple making it stiffen but he continued to squeeze her breast. The nice soft and plump breasts that he couldn't resist. As he did these to his women he started to become more aroused at they feel of their breasts and butts but more importantly the fact that their moans got louder.

Natsu felt Mirajane get anxious and wanted her turn so after he won the battle with Erza over dominance he pulled back much to her disappointment with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Natsu went over to Mirajane and started to kiss her while rubbing her butt this time. As he was doing this Natsu's hand landed on Erza's stomach plate, knowing what he meant by this she re-quipped into her white blouse. Feeling the armor gone he snuck his hand under her blouse and bra pinching her nipple causing it to harden as he also massaged her breast.

Natsu licked the fine lips of Mirajane asking for entrance which she gladly allowed. After fondling Mirajane's butt he concluded that Erza had a nicer ass while Mirajane had the better beasts. Natsu then took his hand off Mirajane's butt and started his way up her skirt, he did the same for Erza. As he touched their panties making them shiver from his touch he started to trace his index the areas around their vaginas. As he pressed deeper onto the areas around their sensitive spot their moans began to get louder. At this point both girls were wet and Natsu had to pull away from Mirajane for some air. Seeing the strand of saliva that connected them they both slurped up the strand to get more of the others juices. From all the tension the two had from waiting for Natsu to return the heat from their clothes was too much to handle so they flipped him onto the bed as they stood up and started to slowly strip to tease him and make his pants tighter than they already was.

Erza began to slowly take her skirt off bending down in front of Natsu giving him a nice view of her ass. Erza then proceeded to take her blouse off puffing her chest out to give Natsu a better perspective of her breasts. Mirajane started to take her dress off and bent down in front of Natsu giving him a better view of her cleavage. As they both were in their bra and panties now they both jumped onto Natsu with Erza on he left and Mirajane on his right. He had both his arms wrapped around them as he unclasped their bras showing off their magnificent breasts and hardened nipples. At this action they both noticed something poking their legs and saw that Natsu was pitching a tent. The girls smiled as Erza took his pants off with her teeth and Mirajane took his boxers off with her teeth.

At seeing his huge member they both grabbed a hold of it and started stroking it causing moans to slip from Natsu's mouth causing both women to snicker. After they both stroked him Mirajane started sucking his member while Erza sucked on his sack. Of course while they do this the have their asses face towards Natsu so he took off their panties and started to finger them lightly earning him gasps. After several minutes of sucking and foreplay Mirajane positioned herself over his member as Erza was on top of his face. Mirajane plunged herself down onto him gently breaking her hymen after about forty-five seconds of enduring the pain she started rocking her hips back and forth at a slow steady pace swallowing him whole. While Mirajane rode him Erza sat on his face as he ate her out bringing his tongue back and forth and dipping his tongue into her. This earned him moans from Erza but as Mirajane picked up her pace she screamed out Natsu's name so even the gods could hear. Natsu took it upon himself to nibble at Erza's clit making her scream in pleasure. After about thirty minutes Mirajane and Erza switched positions. Both were screaming their heads off and they came on his face and member. Natsu liked Mirajane's juices of his face as the women licked Erza's juices off his member. Natsu then got up pointed his member at both girls and jerked it in a fast motion until he came all over them and the girls licked it off of each other.

After another round the finally succumbed to sleep. But what they didn't notice was someone in a tree playing with herself the whole time watching getting herself off in pure ecstasy. That person was Cana Alberona who now wanted to experience Natsu herself just like Mirajane and Erza did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning Natsu was the first awake seeing the two sleeping beauties next to him and he smiled as he got up and made his way towards the kitchen to make the three of them breakfast but before he left the bedroom he looked at their sleeping bodies and thought 'yeah I think I'll ask them'.

Erza and Mirajane woke up at the same time noticing that Natsu is gone wondering where he went. The two got dressed and wen towards the kitchen to find Natsu finishing up making breakfast.

"Hey you two how did you sleep?" questioned Natsu.

"Like a baby replied" replied Mirajane.

"The best sleep of my entire life" answered Erza.

That making him smile he handed them breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs and French toast. As they were eating Natsu looked up at the two and said "Erza, Mirajane…" before he could finish Mirajane said "please Natsu call me Mira" as she giggled at herself.

Natsu replied "of course… well there's something I want to talk to you about."

"And that would be…" the two asked in unison.

"The possibility of you two becoming my mates. I know how it sounds but with my type of magic we just don't get the power to slay dragons and all their traits. We act and love like them also… In the dragon world being my mate means we are bound together it's almost like getting married just without all the ceremony and stuff and if you agree to this I will be more than glad to do the actual wedding with you both, we could do separate or combined it's up to you. Of course I would have to bite you both and mark you as mine for you to really be my mates. By doing this I'm also sending you some of my magical power making you both stronger in return also."

After hearing this explanation they both said "do it" in unison. After biting Erza and sending some his magical power to her a pair of crimson dragon wings formed on her back.

"Natsu what's this?" questioned a worried Erza.

"Oh that is my mate mark for you as you can see from dragon mark it relates to the Hell Fire Dragon Atlas Flame so your new power will be related to hell fire in some way."

Natsu then bit Mira doing the same for her but his time a black dragon appeared on her side.

"And by the looks of it Mira you got the more dangerous power… the power of the Dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia, but I shouldn't be surprised with your Satan Soul take over power."

After the explanation of their marks they were now married to Natsu in dragon terms. The three started their walk back to the guild hand in hand. When they arrived they noticed most of the girls had bags under their eyes. The three knowing the cause just kept quiet and didn't say a word.

The three walked up to the bar and just talked amongst themselves until Makarov came up to Natsu and said "Natsu I have an emergency mission that calls for only you."

"What is it gramps?"

"North of Fiore lies the nation Hiroshima, right now that nation is at war with Nagasaki. (AN: for those who get the reference yes I went there) Hiroshima has the opportunity to end the war but their path is blocked by some dark fire monster and they've requested the best fire mage of all of Fiore to take care of it so they can this quickly and stop the bloodshed."

"I'll do it gramps."

"I knew I could count on you my boy now it will take you about two months to get there and back so we will hold down the fort while you're gone."

"Oh right well see you in a month."

Natsu then looked over at his women who had sad looks on their faces. He smiled and put a hand on each of their cheeks and stated "don't worry I'll be back in a month so don't worry about me okay. I'll be back before you know it I'm counting on you both to protect this place while I'm gone."

"Okay" they replied in unison. Natsu smiled and kissed them both on the lips leaving them to want more but not before the guild erupted in an uproar yelling "NATSU WHAT THE HELL."

Natsu saw the situation he got himself into and said "Apocalyptic Dragon Art: Chaos Dragon's Teleportation"

Makarov saw him leave, gave him a thumbs up and smirked whiling saying "now that's my boy."

1 week later

Natsu has arrived at the border of Hiroshima getting his identity checked before he can come in. When he crossed the border he headed into the nation's capital of Hokkaido. There he went to talk to the general in charge of the mission. To his surprise the general was a very curvy and sexy woman around the age of twenty-five she had purple hair that reached down to her mid back she stood at five foot eight, only three inches below Natsu. The general also had emerald eyes and very ample breasts, a bit smaller than Lucy's so just manageable. She wore the green military uniform with her badges proving she was the general but her uniform was unbuttoned to show off her cleavage a bit.

Natsu approached her and said "Hello general I am Natsu Dragneel I'm here about the job you offered me?"

"Ah yes Natsu, you got here much sooner than expected my name is Layla Mikazuchi and I am the general of the Hiroshima forces."

"Nice to meet you Layla, now about the job?"

"Ah yes, well we need you to defeat a dark fiery beast that blocks the way to Nagasaki's capitol to end this war it's located in the forest a few miles east from here. We have no specific details since everything that we send dies."

"Thank you general I'll be heading to the forest now."

"Ah Natsu before you go this is my daughter Kagura…" the general showed Natsu a girl with long black hair and in a military school uniform that had breasts that could rival her mothers with a sheathed sword with cloth wrapped around the handle named Archenemy. "… I was wondering if you could bring her along with you since I'm sending her to Fiore and she wants to be a mage and if you could bring her along with you when you finish here?"

"You're not asking are you?"

"Bingo."

Natsu rolled his eyes before saying "Fine… lets go Kagura but you are to watch not interfere I don't want you getting in the cross fire."

"What do you mean by that?" retorted Kagura

"I mean to say if this beast is what I really think it is then it is on level with my father, uncle and grandfather and I plus the magic I use is pretty much pure offensive power."

"And why should I…"

"Kagura that's enough you do as he says understood" yelled an angered Layla.

"Yes Mother."

Eastern Forest

"Why is everything charred" asked an annoyed Kagura.

ROAR!

Kagura stopped in her tracks and just nervously looked at Natsu who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that" asked a confused Kagura.

"Because I know exactly what beast it is."

"What is it?"

But before her question was answered a giant tail swung down at them. Natsu used Chaos Dragon's wings. A pair of black wings with blue tribal tattoos sprouted from his back with a wing span of ten feet he flew over to Kagura and picked her up saving her from death and putting a small blush on her face.

"From the looks of that tail I deffinatley know who this is."

"Really, who?" Kagura asked.

"The Smoke Dragon, Abraxsas."

Natsu then shouted "Hey old man, you've been alive for five thousand years isn't it time you kicked the bucket yet hahaha."

Kagura just looked at Natsu in shock at his disrespect for such a powerful creature, then again she didn't know who Natsu was.

"He he he I'm just a few minutes away my young prince" Abraxsas then came out of the smoke and revealed himself.

Kagura's jaw dropped at this new revelation. Natsu? A prince among dragons? Just who is this guy? She didn't care all that much though the more the two talked the more turned on Kagura was to know that Natsu held a place of power among the most powerful creatures that roamed the planet.

"I have a proposition for you gramps."

"I'm listening prince."

"Do you feel like dying today?"

"Not particularly."

"Then how about this, I seal you and your power with in me and in return when we get back to my guild I have a mate that uses take over magic. How would you like to be mixed in with her other souls? Think of it like your never leaving my side and you can live a few years longer."

"I like it, ok then my prince I agree."

"Okay then here we go."

Natsu then put his hands on the head of Abraxsas head and chanted:

"Soul to soul"

"Life to life"

"Transfer your power to survive this night."

"Sacred connection between dragon's might"

"Dragon Slayers Sacred Technique: Dragon's Transference"

Just like that Abraxsas was sucked into Natsu having him live until he is taken over by his mate. Although Kagura didn't know what he meant by mate all she knew is that she had eyes for the pink haired dragon slayer.

The two reported back to Layla with the details. Shocked that Natsu was a prince among the dragons like Kagura was and just like Kagura wanted Natsu. But Kagura wouldn't let her mother lay a finger on Natsu. He was completely confused on what the mother daughter were doing but just left it at that. As he was about to leave the capitol he and Kagura went into a pub to get a drink before the mission back to Fairy Tail.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's already been a week since Natsu left and his two mates were getting restless missing his warmth. They tried to sleep with each other to fill the void that they missed but it just wasn't the same. The day was coming to an end and everyone has left the guild for the night and gone home. A certain man in the shadows and sees this, taking this as his opportunity to strike.

"Gee Hee time to tack those fairies down a peg or two" said the mysterious man.

By the time morning rolled around every Fairy Tail member was shocked at the destruction of their guild seeing Iron poles sticking in all throughout the guild. The members wanted to know who did this wanting revenge but Makarov was the one to calm them down.

"Do not fret this my children this just shows how cowardly our enemies are by attacking when no one is here and luckily for us no one was injured, now we will move all operations to the basement until further notice and repairs will be made so don't worry." Makarov stated reassuring them but the only ones not reassured were Erza and Mirajane.

"Umm, master?" started Mirajane.

"Yes what is it my dear?" asked Makarov.

Mirajane looked around nervously but couldn't speak so Erza did it for her "Master, you do realize that you have less than three weeks to get this patched up before Natsu returns and loses it… and god knows what the damage will be now with his new powers. He also blew up half of Hargeon Port using only twenty percent of his new power."

Makarov looked at Erza then Mirajane and back again before crying and proclaiming "Oh holy fucking shit this isn't going to end well."

The next day by south gate park people were crowded by a tree seeing Levy, Jet and Droy anchored to the tree. As Makarov approached his yellow aura spitting out of him like a fire hydrant. He clenched his cane so hard that it snapped into tiny pieces.

"You can hurt my guild hall all you want but HOW DARE YOU LAY ONE OF YOUR COWARDLY FINGERS ON MY CHILDREN, FAIRY TAIL WE ARE NOW AT WAR WITH PHANTOM LORD" Makarov exclaimed. Earning cheers from the rest of the guild.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

While at the pub Natsu where enjoying a drink with Kagura getting to know each other better and seeing what kind of magic she uses along with what guild she like to join. While they talked and drank in relative peace the lacrima vision to give a news update that read Fairy Tail at war with Phantom Lord. Natsu then asked the bartender to turn up the lacrima and he did so. The news anchor began to speak.

"Fairy Tail has declared war against the Phantom Lord guild. The events that lead to this situation where the peace loving master Makarov Dreyar was forced to this decision. The iron poles all throughout the guild were not a problem for him stating that the damages could be repaired and no permanent damage was done. The next day three Fairy Tail members were attacked and anchored to a tree with the Phantom Lord's guild symbol inked on the stomach of one of the victims. The attacked members are Levy, Jet and Droy of Fairy Tail. That is all for the news update thank you for watching lacrima vision news I'm Lilith Blackscythe saying have a good night."

At this bit of news Natsu's mug shattered in his hands as a black, crimson and red aura enveloped his body and started his way towards the door before looking back at Kagura and stating "Hey Kagura, how would you like to participate in this guild war and try your skills against mages not just knights."

This exciting Kagura she got up took Natsu's hand and ran out the door as he used Apocalyptic Dragon Art: Chaos Dragon's Teleportation

To be continued

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. The Guild War

Chapter 3: The Guild War

Phantom Lord Guild Hall

Inside the dark and dank guild hall of Phantom Lord was all of its member laughing at what their strongest member did to Fairy Tail's guild. You could hear remarks such as:

"Why does Gajeel get to have all the fun?"

"When is it our turn to clip some fairy wings?"

"Those fairy scum won't know what hit them haha."

All kinds of remarks like that filled the guild along with their usual evil laughter. But it was a different story in the guild master's chamber. In the chamber was Master Jose along with his five strongest mages, the element four and the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which were has a dark reddish tone. He has a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips and green eyes.

His attire consisted of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

Jose then spoke up "Fairy Tail has declared was upon us, things are going exactly as planned."

The five mages laughed at how smoothly their plan is going, Jose then started again "Now for Phase two of the plan… Aria you are to stealthily hide your presence in this room. When Makarov attacks my thought projection he will be so enraged he will only concentrate on me at that moment I want you to drain his magical power…"

Aria nodded at his master's order. Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands are well-proportioned.

Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color.

Jose looked over at Juvia and Sol and continued"… Juvia, Sol I want you two to head out to Magnolia and capture the target. If the information the job holder gave us is correct she has little to no combat experience and Fairy Tail won't risk her life in the war so they will leave her behind to care of the three Gajeel wounded…"

Juvia and Sol nodded their heads and replied "of course Master Jose."

Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a Russian Cossack hat. She has blue hair and dark blue eyes and is around the age of twenty-one.

Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.

Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards, three on each side, over a white shirt paired with a black tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he is often seen with his feet melded to the ground.

Jose then turned to Totomaru and Gajeel and continued "… Totomaru you are to prepare the guild walker in case we have to attack their guild and finish them once and for all and Gajeel you are to oversee this project as the general in charge and none of you are to attack Titania, Laxus, Mystogan or the Demon I don't need you to be finished off in the beginning."

Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.

He is garbed in ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his cloth, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slit dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal.

Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"What about Salamander? Can I have some fun with him? Gee Hee."

"If he shows you can kill him Gajeel my boy. That's all now move out."

The five elite mages nodded and went out to their destinations. Approximately six hours later there was a huge explosion from the guild hall's entrance.

BOOM!

The doors of the guild were sent flying backwards catching two Phantom mages in the explosion squishing them between the doors and the back of the wall. At the entrance stood Gray with his Ice Make Hammer that smashed the door open with Fairy Tail behind him. At that moment Makarov shouted "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME KNOCKING!"

The Phantom mages looked at Fairy Tail with a, what the fuck just happened look. After Phantom registered that they were under attack both guilds charged at each other preparing to fight each other.

Gray was instantly surrounded as ten Phantom mages attacked him simultaneously. Gray stood his ground and used his Ice Make Lance at that moment ten spears shot out of his hand striking down the mages. Gray then noticed a large group of enemies preparing to blind side Elfman who was in his Beast Soul form so Gray used Ice Make Saucer to take out the group which got him a thumbs up from Elfman.

Over by Mira who had a sadistic look on her face in her Satan Soul form who used Soul Extinction and whipped out half the enemy force getting Erza to look at her with a deadpanned stare saying "Mira was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was the sooner these mongrels learn their lesson the better."

"Just don't kill anyone, okay."

"No promises."

Erza just shook her head at the demons snide remark. As the fighting was going on gun mages Bisca and Alzack were taking out their respective enemies making sure they covered each other's back. On the other side of the guild Macao and Wakaba had their perfect team work in sync with taking down multiple enemies with Macao's purple flare magic and Wakaba's smoke magic. Nab was going around punching anyone in sight. Which made Phantom mages confused on what kind of magic he uses I mean seriously has anyone ever seen Nab do a spell because I certainly haven't?

Over with Erza, she switched into her Heaven's Wheel armor and used her Blumenblatt to attack several enemies at once rendering them unconscious. As everyone is engaged in battle Makarov started to glow a bright yellow color his magic power coming off of him in pure rage. About twenty enemies came at Makarov hoping to take him out and finish Fairy Tail but only to get bitch slapped by the master. As Makarov made his way up the stairs bitch slapping every dumbass that dared to get in his was he yelled down "Erza, Mira I'm going to pay Jose a visit you two clean things up here!"

"Yes master!" they replied in unison.

Meanwhile in Magnolia

"Water Slicer" Juvia shouted sending multiple blades of water at Lucy who luckily managed to dodge. Lucy then pulled out one of her gate keys and announced "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus" a giant cow wielding a giant ax saying "MOO, wow Miss Lucy your bod keeps getting better every time I see you."

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head before she told Taurus "beat now ogle later."

"Yes ma'am."

Taurus then charged at Juvia swinging his ax at her but to his surprise his ax just went through her and didn't cut.

"Huh?" said Lucy and Taurus at the same time. Juvia then spoke up "my body is made completely of water so you can not hurt me no matter what you try."

Juvia then used Water Cane taking Taurus out and leaving Lucy in shock seeing how her most powerful spirit was defeated but before she knew what was going on Juvia used Water Lock capturing Lucy and completing her objective. "Monsieur Sol the task has been completed."

"Ah yes very good Juvia I will take her right away to Master Jose."

With Makarov

Makarov was standing in front of Master Jose letting his titan's rage loose. "JOSE! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING DOING."

"Ah Makarov, nothing really just completing a mission and taking down Fairy Tail with it."

"WHAT MISSION YOU BASTARD" Makarov then swung his fist that went straight through Jose.

"A THOUGHT PROJECTION YOU COWARD! COME HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN."

"I'm just trying to stop the annihilation of my guild hall ha ha besides I got what I came for" then a projection of Lucy appeared. Makarov was shocked.

"Lucy? JOSE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." As Makarov was distracted Aria appeared behind Makarov and used Drain. The master lost all his magic energy and turned green as he then fell all the way down to the guild hall creating a small crater. At the sight of their master being defeated Fairy Tail lost its morale and started to get pummeled. Erza and Mira ordered a retreat as Erza picked up Makarov and they ran back to the guild.

Gray picked up on one of Phantom's members saying that the captured the target and she is up at headquarters. Gray started making his way to phantom's headquarters as he say Lucy jumped down from the prison and Jose holding onto what was left of his manhood since he got a Lucy kick where the sun don't shine.

As she was falling she yelled out "SAVE ME" and at that moment Gray caught her then turning his back into the wall so he took the brunt of the damage not her.

"You okay Lucy?" asked Gray

"Yeah thank you."

"Anything for a friend, now come on we need to get back to the guild and there are some questions that need to be answered." said Gray with a smiling voice.

Lucy nodded her head and the two made their way back to the guild.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

It has been five days since Fairy Tail's defeat by the hands of Phantom Lord. Master Makarov is currently recovering up at Porlyusica's house. Although he doesn't look as green he still has a shade of green in him. While Erza is making a strategy for their next attack, Mirajane was talking to Laxus via lacrima.

"Please Laxus we need your help."

"Oh really and why should I? Go get the master to do it for you."

"H-he can't the master has fallen gravely"

"Wow so the old coot is starting to peel over huh? Hahahaha."

"Please Laxus this is for Lucy's sake"

"Who? Do I even know her… Wait is it that new blonde girl? I'll tell you what you convince blondie to date me and I'll consider it haha…"

Smash

Mirajane had just brought the hammer down on the communication lacrima smashing it to bits with her fist shaking in fury. "How can someone so dark be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Damn it" announced an infuriated Cana. "No matter how hard I try I can't locate Mystogan."

"It's alright now come on Lucy is about to tell us why Phantom is after her."

The guild started to circle around Lucy one by one so they can know why she is the primary target of Phantom Lord. After everyone has gathered around she spoke."

"From what I know Phantom Lord was hired by my father Jude Heartfilia a multibillionaire of the Heartfilia Railways to take me back home for reasons unknown. Quite honestly I'm surprised he noticed that I'm missing since the bastard is always caught up in his work and would never make time for me. Always yelling and shouting at me it's shocking really after being gone for three years he now all of a sudden wants to bring me back it makes no sense."

Before anyone could say anything the guild started to shake with a small tremor. The members giving each other questioning looks on what the hell that was as the small tremors started to become bigger and bigger with each other. The guild members all went outside to see what was going on only to see Phantom's headquarters walking towards them on four mechanical legs. Fairy Tail just stood in awe and fear of the mechanical walker. As the walker was just a few yards off the shore of Fairy Tail Master Jose's voice came in through the large speaker. "Fairy Tail if you wish to walk away unharmed just hand over Lucy Heartfilia and surrender then we can be on our way." At that moment several shouts came from the Fairy's.

"Fuck off old man."

"Real men fight with their fists not behind hunks of metal." (AN: hmm I wonder who said that)

"We would never give up one of our own."

Jose then came back on the speaker "So be it you have chosen your fate, now feel the almighty wrath of my Jupiter Cannon." At the top of the headquarters part of the tower slid down and a barrel came out that kept extending. When it stopped extending magical energy started to gather at the tip of the cannon. Erza yelled everyone get back as she re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor. When the cannon finished collecting a sufficient amount of magical energy Jose then yelled out "FIRE" and the cannon shot out towards the fairies. Erza brought both her shields together bracing for the impact but it never came. When she looked up she saw her pink haired dragon standing in front of her as he yelled "Hell Flame Dragon's Chaos Roar!" a jet of crimson fire, red fire and black fire all shot out of his mouth merging together and hitting the concentrated magical energy pushing it back bit by bit.

Everyone in Fairy Tail jaw had dropped seeing the massive output Natsu was firing out of mouth that was strong enough to overpower the Jupiter cannon all of them asking the same thing. "Just how strong has he gotten these past six years." As the Jupiter cannon started to die down Natsu's attack began to easily overpower the cannon and shot straight through destroying the cannon and everything around it. After admiring the damage he did he looked back at his guild and waved at them "Hey guys having a bit of a problem?" They all picked up their jaws and nodded as Erza and Mirajane tackled him screaming his name.

"NATSU!"

"Oh, hey girls."

"Your back earlier than expected" replied Erza.

"Are you complaining?" they both shook their head. As they looked up they saw a girl behind Natsu with a tick mark on her forehead before they asked "Natsu who is she?"

"Ah, that would be Kagura. On request of the general I brought her back to Fiore to become a mage here due to the fact that mages up in Nagasaki and Hiroshima are turned into soldiers."

They both nodded accepting his answer and helped him up. After he dusted his pants off Natsu looked over at Mirajane and said "I got you a really rare soul if you're willing to accept it."

"What kind of soul?" she asked.

"A dragon soul, his name is The Smoke Dragon Abraxsas; he is an old friend of mine."

Mirajane jaw dropped she was getting a dragon soul and Natsu knew yet another dragon just what wasn't he telling them.

"Anyways ready?"

Mira nodded her head in excitement as Natsu thought to the smoke dragon 'You ready old geezer?'

'As ready as I'll ever be' Natsu then put his index and middle finger on Mira's heart causing her to blush due to how close his hand was to her rack. Natsu then murmured "Soul Transfer" as he is still a living being no matter how old he is and can talk to you if he so wishes just be careful you never know what that old bastard might pull."

She giggled but then stopped when they heard Jose yell "Okay so you want to play tough huh? Go my shades!" about a hundred purple cloaked reapers appeared and started attacking as the fortress turned into a giant robot starting to perform the abyss break spell. When he saw this Natsu became infuriated. Now Phantom was in some deep shit with this dragon slayer. Natsu then yelled "Erza, Mira, Kagura and Gray lets go were taking this scrap heap to the junk yard… Happy give Gray a lift."

"Aye sir." said the happy blue flying cat. Mira was flying up in her Satan Soul form, Erza in her Black Wing Armor, Natsu using his Chaos Dragon's Wings while giving Kagura a lift and Gray getting a lift by everyone's favorite blue cat.

At the top of the machine stood the element four and their iron dragon slayer. Gajeel looked at Natsu and said "Well, well, well if it isn't Salamander."

"Black Steel, I presume?"

"You got that right"

Since we got both got five people here why don't we do five one on one battles leaving the best battle for last… you good with that black steel?"

"Sounds good to me, I wanted you to myself anyways, gee hee."

"Careful Black Steel you don't want to induce the wrath of those two for making them jealous." said Natsu point at Mirajane and Erza. Sweat dropped before he retorted "let's get this thing started."

"Sounds good to me."

Gajeel and Natsu went to their groups and told them the agreement at that moment Sol walked forward volunteering to be the first fighter as did Mirajane. The two took their stance and got ready to fight as the two then charged each other. Mira changing into her Satan Soul and swung her claw at Sol whish missed due to his abnormally flexible body. Mira kept swinging but Sol kept dodging with his abnormalities making Mira aggravated. She used Evil Explosion thinking she got him she turned away and walked backed away before Sol said "I see you had a sister and you let her die."

"How did you…" but before she could finish Sol used Merci La Vie. This cruel attack forced her to watch Lisanna die and her funeral over and over and over again. While a bunch of Lisanna statues appeared mocking her hating her for her death causing her to scream. The statues didn't just affect her they affected Natsu who fell to one knee holding his mouth. Erza sensing the menacing and evil aura coming off him yelled at Mira "Mira snap out of it and finish it now, if you don't Natsu is going to go berserk." Mira was in her head crying as her body on the outside was being turned to stone. Just when she thought she was finished a memory of Natsu appeared with it saying "You don't dwell on the past, you accept what has happened and try to get stronger for their sake. You don't stop living because of them that's an insult to their memory you live for them and live the life they couldn't so they don't look down on in and regret their death but are happy to see that you're still living your life to the fullest make them happy not sad." and just like that she broke out of her trance and a huge red magic circle appeared below her as she shouted "TAKE OVER: DRAGON SOUL:ABRAXSAS!" at that moment she was surrounded by fire her tail grew longer and had a spear on the end, spikes grew on her back her hands and feet were of black dragon claws her body was covered in gray scales, her canines grew to that would a vampires to shame and she had smoke coming off her body.

Sol looked in disbelief but before he knew it Mira shot a fire out of her mouth using Smoke Dragon's Roar. Seeing sol struggle to get up Mira went for the final hit as she jumped up and pointed her fist at Sol using Smoke Dragon's Shotgun and about fifty mini fireballs all hit Sol rendering him unconscious. After Sol's defeat Natsu was back to normal and Mirajane walked back to her group making Gray fear her more and Kagura impressed. Totomaru walked up next to be the second challenger, seeing his blade Kagura stepped up to face him.

The two both grabbed their swords preparing to attack each other. They both moved so fast you could barely see them only the sparks of their swords clashing. The two clashed for about five minutes before Totomaru was getting tired of this charade and used his ultimate attack Rainbow Fire sending the multi colored fire he possesses at her. Kagura easily dodge calling his attack weak as she used her attack Gravity Change to increase the gravity around him making it difficult for him to move. Totomaru struggled to get to his feet but when he did Kagura knocked him out with the hilt of her sword Archenemy knocking him out cold. Noticing that he was done Kagura walked back to her group and stood next to Natsu. Of course Gajeel was getting pissed at how weak the element four were proving to be against these Fairy Tail mages. The next person to stand up next was Aria of the wind as he introduced himself as such Erza knew immediately it was this guy who used drain on the master so she took the next battle facing off against Aria.

As the two mages charged each other Erza re-quipped into her Flight Armor to increase her speed. Erza dashed all around Aria slashing and cutting the big air mage. Aria had enough of being beaten by Titania so he used Zetsu setting off powerful blast of air magic around Erza. But Erza dodged and weaved through the magical explosions which angered Aria even more that he couldn't land a hit due to her incredibly enhanced speed of her flight armor. Aria wanted to try his Drain spell but couldn't due to the fact that Erza was flying all over the place. So Aria did the only thing he could do, he took off his blind fold to reveal two purple eyes with a white X through each eye. Aria's magic energy began to rise and his eyes began to glow. Natsu knew what he was up to yelled "Erza finish this now that spell consumes all life in it, it's known as the airspace of death." Erza nodding her head towards her dragon ran at Aria using Sonic Claw slashing her enemy multiple times from every direction. Aria started his descent to the ground muttering "I-im-impossible." as he crashed to the ground in a small pool of blood. Enough to render him unconscious but not enough to kill him. Juvia used her water magic to move Aria out of the way so there were no interruptions during her match as she stepped forward. Gray also stepped forward to prepare for the battle. They looked at each other for about a minute before a blush lit up Juvia's face as she turned away and say "okay I admit defeat."

"WHAT!" yelled Gajeel and Gray at the same time as the dragon, the knight and the demon all snickered knowing all too well why she admitted defeat. And as if on cue Happy said "she liiiiiiiiikes him." Snickering along with the other three and high fiving Natsu as he then laid on Erza's head. Then the final two fighters stepped forward. Natsu vs. Gajeel, Salamander vs. Black Steel.

They both charged at each other with Natsu using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club. Both attacks sent the other back but Gajeel felt the pain more than Natsu so the Iron Dragon activated his Iron Scales covering his entire body in dragon like iron scales. The two dragons attacked each other getting a kick out of fighting another slayer. They haven't faced anything this tough since being trained by their parents. In Natsu's case it is Igneel, Atlas Flame and Acnologia and in Gajeel's case it is Metalicanna. The two continued their bombardment of each other tearing the place apart. The two dragons stood twenty feet apart when they sucked in air preparing their breath attacks.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's"

"ROAR"

Streams of red fire and gray metal clashed causing an explosion. Gajeel then turned his arm into a lance using Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs at that moment several spears shot towards Natsu in rapid succession but Natsu jumped avoiding the spears as he lit his body in the hell flames he jumped towards Gajeel using the ceiling as a spring board destroying it completely as he has two fists extended at the iron dragon using Hell Dragon's Meteor Impact hitting Gajeel in the chest he broke a rib as the scales around the attack shattered and he spit up blood. Gajeel then spoke "what the hell are you; I thought you were the fire dragon slayer."

"That's both true and false in the same way, I was taught by three dragons."

"Three?" with a look of shock on Gajeel's face.

"Yes three, I was taught by the fire dragon and my father Igneel, the hell dragon and my uncle Atlas Flame and the dragon of the apocalypse and my grandfather Acnologia."

"What the fuck makes you so special?"

"You see Gajeel I'm not just a slayer of three types of dragons I'm also the prince of dragons."

Gajeel's eyes widened in shock before he spoke up again "If you are the prince let's put our best attack of a single element forward and if you win I'll stop this whole façade of mine and join you my prince."

"Sounds like a deal."

Both slayers started to raise their magical energy. As they were doing so Erza spoke "Natsu is the prince of dragon?"

"Who knew? But why keep this a secret from everyone?" asked Mirajane.

"I probably do" everyone looked at Kagura waiting for her answer than she spoke up "His father Igneel who is probably king of the dragons disappeared right? So maybe Natsu is resenting the title as prince until he finds his father and he doesn't want all of his friends to treat him differently he wants the same treatment you all give him."

Understanding where she was coming from the rest nodded their head in agreement. At this point Gajeel and Natsu finished charging their magic power as they threw out their attacks.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword"

"Apocalyptic Technique: Chaos Death Scythe Slash"

Gajeel's arm turned into a huge sword and Natsu summoned a pure black scythe with blue markings on the blade. As the two weapons came down and clashed Gajeel's sword was cut in half as the explosion of the blades sent him back and blew off the robots head and right arm completely stopping the Abyss Break spell. Natsu approached Gajeel and held out a hand as the beaten and battered Gajeel took it and Natsu helped him up. There now stood a friendship between the prince of dragons and the Iron dragon slayer.

"So this is how you repay me eh Gajeel?"

"Master Jose?"

There stood Jose "I'm very disappointed in you and Juvia. Juvia for not even fighting and you for being defeated by this supposed prince of dragons. I have no need of weaklings in my guild so be gone, Dead Wave"

The spell shot towards Gajeel but Natsu stood in front of the attack summoning his Chaos Dragon Wings and wrapping it around his body to protect both him and Gajeel. Natsu smiled at Gajeel "you ok Black steel" and just then Natsu looked at Jose and said "I'm sick and tired of your shit… Dragon Force Activate" Natsu became surrounded by darkness, crimson flames and red flames. His body was fully covered in red scales with blue markings on the scales as crimson flames formed the wings and tail on him with black claws. Natsu was pissed for Jose to try to kill his new friend and fellow dragon slayer shit was about to hit the fan. Jose backed away in fear stuttering "W-wh-what is this."

Gajeel replied "Dragon force where you have the power equal to that of a dragon."

Jose couldn't move due to the fact when he looked at Natsu he didn't see just one but three dragons. Natsu brought his hands together focusing the very last bit of his magic into his hands and pointing it at Jose as he used his attack Dragon Force Technique: Utter Annihilation. The black, crimson and red auras formed in his hand as they then shot out in the form of a dragon exploding when it hit Jose. Natsu fell to one knee panting hard. He was surprised he had enough energy for that move seeing how the Jupiter cannon and Gajeel took an incredible amount out of him. When the smoke cleared they were surprised to see Jose even standing after that attack. His clothes were destroyed he was battered, cut and bruised. He was barely able to stand while both legs were shaking. Jose looked at Natsu "It's about time I killed you damn fairies."

"THAT'S ENOUGH JOSE"

Everyone looked up to see Makarov floating down as he spoke to his children "You've all done very well but let me finish this." They all nodded and agreed not arguing with him at all. Makarov looked at Jose seriously and said "You have been defeated by my children will you yield?"

Jose scoffed and retorted "Never"

"Very well I will give you the count of three if you do not submit to me or yield you will be punished." Makarov then started to form a light sphere in his hands.

"I will never submit to your weak guild!"

"ONE"

"You should be submitting to me, Phantom Lord is the strongest guild out there."

"TWO"

"You're just lucky I didn't do the same to your children as what I did to your guild hall."

Natsu looked back seeing the guild smashed to bits by a giant shade. His home the one after Igneel left was destroyed he was angry but had no energy left to do anything about it.

"THREE, that's it times up"

Makarov clapped his hands together and broke them apart again as a giant magic circle formed over the robot as he shouted "Fairy Law" then there was a giant beam of light as it engulfed the robot. After the smoke had cleared there stood Jose with just gray skin, dilated pupils and mouth ajar as he collapsed from the immense attack.

When all the mages were back at the torn down guild hall Makarov told them this victory was his children's for how bravely they fought even though the odds were slim. He thanked Natsu for coming back in the nick of time and taking care of the Jupiter Cannon to his surprise in one shot. Natsu then proceeded to ask the master "Is it okay if Gajeel and Juvia join the guild? Their hearts were on a path of darkness but if put on the right path they can go right way again."

Makarov thought for a minute before saying "You know what Natsu you're absolutely right I welcome them both to the guild with open arms."

Just as the members of Fairy Tail were going to clean up the mess the rune knights appeared for week long interrogations of the incident. Fairy Tail's punishment was to be decided as Phantom Lord was ordered to disband giving Juvia and Gajeel the more reason to join.

To be continued


	5. The Tower of Heaven

Chapter 4: The Tower of Heaven

Hey guys it's me again. There seems to be some confusion on the story so far so let me make a few things clear. I admit I did make a mistake with Layla's age (Kagura's mom). I accidently made her too young sorry about that. So Kagura is the same age as Natsu which is 21. Natsu is out of character from the manga and anime I know I did this purposely plus when you end up training with Acnologia your personality will change just saying. Like I said at the beginning of this story I am not an enthusiastic writer and this is my first time writing an actual story so I will try my best on the relationships and lemons there is no need to bite my head off for it. And yes I know Natsu was an ass to Lucy instead of taking the simpler approach so to make things clear I am the author of this story so the characters will do as I command. Last but not least I absolutely refuse to put Lucy in the harem just because her character annoys the living shit out of me. She's weak, needy and quite frankly dresses like a slut. That's just my opinion I apologize to anyone I offended but this is my story so I rule this domain Muahahahahahaha.

I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail except OC's if I make one and the original attack names everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima.

"…" = speech

'…' = thoughts

AN = Author Notes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 4: The Tower of Heaven

Date: July 7th X788

It's been a month since the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. The guild is officially rebuilt with it being twice the size of the previous one plus the new guild now has a small market place out front and to Makarov's pleasure a swimming pool. That dirty old pervert. Now everyone is allowed to the second floor but can only take S-class missions if a S-class mage goes with them.

The guild was loud and rowdy as usual with the party and eventually a brawl breaking out. But there was something missing from the party and brawl. Someone who is never seen away from the party or its brawls. That person is also the prince of dragons, his name is Natsu Dragneel. Back at the bar two of the guild's strongest women were talking peacefully, surprising the whole guild; their choice of topic was none other than their lover.

"Where do you think he keeps going" asked a concerned Mira.

"I don't know the only logical place I could see him going is the cemetery" replied Erza.

"But why is Gajeel always with him?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Lucy then made her way to the Demon and Titania to see what's going on since she only caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Lucy then smiled at the two and asked "What's going on with Natsu he has been in out all week looking gloomy and when I try to talk to him he just ignores me and walks by me, so do either of you know what's going on?"

Erza and Mira then looked at each other then looked at Lucy and looked to the ground as they both replied "yes" in unison.

"Before we tell you, you have to promise us one thing" said Erza.

"And what's that" replied Lucy.

"You are to never repeat what we tell you to anyone, what we are about to tell you is probably the origins of Natsu's inner darkness, the darkness he holds at bay so he doesn't go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight" said Mira.

"O-okay I understand."

Erza then started "you might not know this but Natsu was abandoned ever since he was a child, he didn't know the love of a parent nor did he have a steady home. He resented his parents and his hate started to grow. One day he was found by Igneel the fire dragon… yes a real dragon. Igneel taught Natsu magic and the ways of life. So as you probably figured out by now Natsu learned his dragon slaying magic from Igneel. But on July 7th X777 Igneel left Natsu without a word which left Natsu broken that the only person he ever had love for abandoned him also."

Mira then continued "About a year later Natsu joined Fairy Tail since the master recruited him for what he says to show him a loving family and get him out of his major depression. But almost everyone failed for three years Natsu was a depressed ass that wanted nothing to do with any of us until somehow my little sister Lisanna crept her way into his heart and broke through his stone cold eyes and depression making her Natsu's first friend and love. But on July 7th X782 I brought my siblings along with Natsu on an emergency S-class mission during the mission something went wrong. After we put the beast down it came back stronger than before and beat us to a pulp. Lisanna saw us and tried to save us but the beast smacked her to the side like some rag doll and right before our eyes… my sister… Natsu's first friend… his first love… was killed right before our eyes… Natsu ended up beating it but after that he turned stone cold and when his injuries were all healed he disappeared for six months to train with his uncle and grandfather."

Erza the finished up while comforting a sobbing Mira "so as we told you on July 7th Natsu lost both his father, his very first friend and love."

Lucy had her hands covering her mouth from the shock of the painful times Natsu has gone through. She never knew someone has been through all that and had the will to keep living.

"So you have no idea where he may be?" asked Lucy.

"No" replied Erza and Mira at the same time.

"I can help you find him"

The three girls looked back and saw none other than Black Steel Gajeel.

"Gajeel" exclaimed the three women.

"When did Natsu let you off that leash?" asked Erza.

Gajeel just laughed "He never put me on a leash, the guy trusts me."

"But why, after all you did" questioned Mira.

Gajeel just shrugged and said "It's a dragon thing."

"Fine" said the two S-class mages with annoyance in their voice. Gajeel started to smell before saying "I found him."

"Where" asked the three women.

"He's on the edge of the western forest right by the ocean; do you know what he's doing all the way out there?"

The three shook their heads then Elfman joined them and said "I do, that's the place where he and Lisanna made their hut for Happy when they were little."

All five of them, yes even Gajeel looked down knowing that he was mourning the death of Lisanna. "Well lets go see him shall we" spoke up Erza as the other four nodded in agreement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Western Seaside Forest

Gajeel, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Elfman were all standing at the tree line where Natsu and Happy were. Natsu sat next to the grave stone he made foe Lisanna looking at the sunset while Happy slept on top of the grave. From time to time Natsu would walk over to the straw hut Lisanna made when they were raising Happy as children. What shocked everyone was that Natsu had a few tears coming down his face. The Natsu they knew always cared for his friends, family and guild but they never knew that he only put up a strong front so to not make them worry. They never knew of all the pain he kept hidden to himself. Erza, Lucy and Mira started to make their way to Natsu but Mira was held back by Elfman, Erza held back by Gajeel and Lucy to every one's surprise at the new person that showed was held back by Kagura. Kagura who now had a red Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of her neck simply said "I've been watching over him and you all probably do best to leave him alone when he is most vulnerable, he most likely wants to be left alone while he mourns."

The three girls were about to argue but knew Kagura was right so they went back to where they once stood and just watched Natsu. That is when he started to speak "It's been six years since I last got a chance to talk to you hasn't it? I should probably catch you up, huh? Well to begin after what I let happen to you we all were in the hospital for a good month and that's where I decided to leave the guild and train with my uncle and grandfather. If you knew who they were you would probably scold me. But anyways my uncle is the dragon of Hell, Atlas Flame and my grandfather is the dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. You would definitely have a heart attack if you knew what I went through. I have gone through a lot of changes but the biggest change I would say is awakening my true power and finding out that I'm the prince of dragons…"

Erza, Mira, Lucy and Elfman jaws just dropped at that last statement trying to wrap their heads around it while Kagura and Gajeel just smirked and nodded their heads. While they were trying to grasp the concept a small light appeared before them and took the shape of a dragon. The Smoke Dragon, Abraxsas. Abraxsas then spoke up 'You mean to tell me you two are his mates and you didn't even know, that's just said he he, but I'm sure the prince had his reasons for hiding this from you so a word to the wise don't mention anything about it until he actually tells you, you don't know how he gets he he he.' They all nodded in agreement taking the dragon's word and began watching Natsu again before Lucy said "am I the only one to find it weird that a small glowing dragon just spoke us. The other five just nodded their heads and looked at Lucy like she was stupid.

Natsu began again "…After training for six years I finally returned to the guild beating a guy named Bora on my way here. While I got sent on a mission to take care of a monster the guild got into a war with Phantom Lord. I ended up discovering the monster was actually the Smoke Dragon Abraxsas and thanks to a certain chain of events your older sister now has a dragon soul along with her satan souls. I also brought a new recruit to the guild her name is Kagura. She uses gravity magic and like Erza she carries a sword with her named Archenemy at all times. Well at the last minute we ended up saving the entire town from being blown apart from the Jupiter cannon. Then along with Mira, Kagura, Erza and Gray we ended up defeating Phantom Lord and got two more recruits named Gajeel and Juvia. Some people seem more wary of Gajeel so they put me in charge to watch him but honestly I trust him completely because well it's a dragon thing. You don't have to worry Happy and I are eating right and getting plenty of rest. We even smile enough just for you and in all honesty… I miss you and I wish I was strong enough to save you but you don't have to worry I made sure Elfman and Mira aren't blaming themselves. I just wish you were here with us so I no longer have to put up this façade and because… I love you."

All the girls looked down and started to cry. They never realized how much pain he was holding in. It tore them up on the inside. But before they could rush to his side all six of them were hit with a powerful sleeping spell that knocked them all out. The person that knocked them out has azure colored hair whose attire consists of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a loose pair of dark pants tucked inside laced boots. The azure haired man smirked and then said Simon take Erza back to the ship while Sho, Millianna and Wally take care of the guy by the grave who isn't affected by the spell."

"Yes of course Jellal" replied Simon who picked up Erza and walked back to the ship.

Simon has mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eye-patch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.

As Simon made his way back with Erza; Sho, Millianna and Wally made their way to Natsu.

Sho is a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear. Showears a long red robe with collar along with a pink pinstripe suit underneath it.

Wally is a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck.

Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose, and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.

Wally was the first one to speak up "well look it here we got a little cry baby on our hands. Grow up kid shit happens."

"Shut up" replied Natsu.

Millianna then spoke "It's just one person get over already nya."

"Shut up" repeated Natsu in a more menacing voice with a dark aura starting to form around him. This of course went unnoticed by the three.

Sho then said "how can someone like you with such weakness even be in a wizard's guild."

One work was repeated in Natsu's mind… Weakness. At that moment Natsu let loose and shouted "RAAAAAAAAAA!" The aura of darkness then turned into a pillar scaring the three.

Fairy Tail

"Wha… what is this immense power" asked Cana.

"I-I don't know but it's suffocating" replied Macao.

"I-I think I know what it is" commented Gray.

Makarov who was standing but barley asked "What is it Gray?"

"It's Natsu… and if I had to guess someone brought up his past memories of Lisanna and he finally lost it…"

"Dear god who is that stupid… Gray follow me we have to calm done that destructive dumbass."

"Yes Master."

With Natsu

"What the hell are you" asked Wally as he shook with fear. Millianna and Sho were also stepping back out of fear.

"Your worst nightmare" replied Natsu with rage clearly in his voice.

"S-St-Stay back" Wally said shakily as he turned his hand into a gun and fired but hitting the grave he made for Lisanna. Happy was in the hut shaking from Natsu's rage. Wally would clearly find out that hitting the grave was the biggest mistake of his life. As Natsu's right arm is covered in a red fire his left arm covered in a crimson fire and the rest of his body is covered in darkness.

Jellal who saw this was in shock and abandoned them and left for the Tower of Heaven. Natsu kept approaching Wally and the other two who kept backing away. Natsu then looked at them who now has completely black eyes and said "First Gate of the Apocalypse: Chaos Dragon's Downfall"Wally then fell to his knees and started choking and spitting up blood from the disease he was given… stomach cancer. Natsu then spoke again "Second Gate of the Apocalypse: Chaos Dragon's Obliteration" Sho then screamed in pain as hundreds of cuts and bruises appeared on his body making him bleed severely but keeping him conscious. Natsu spoke up one more time "Third Gate of the Apocalypse: Chaos Dragon's Drought" Millianna then fell to her knees clutching her stomach from lack of food as her body became skeletal like. Natsu then rose into the air and started "Final Gate of the Apocalypse: Chaos Dragon's Final Judge-"

"Natsu stop" yelled Mirajane as she finally awoke. "Your better than this, don't let your rage take over."

"I have to do this Mira, they've caused me more pain than what I allow."

"If you kill them how will we find Erza, They took Erza damn it."

After hearing this Natsu's eyes reverted back to normal and he fell to the ground clutching his head apologizing. "I never meant to do something like this I –I just let it take over."

Mira hugged Natsu cradling him "It's okay let's get the info and save Erza."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement. They went over to Wally since he was suffering the least and he interrogated him. "Where's Erza? If you tell I can stop the pain and you can live."

Wally considered this and began "the Tower of Heaven is a few miles off of the coast from Akane Resort."

Natsu smiled and replied "thanks the pain should stop and you all should be back to normal in twenty minutes since I didn't use the final spell in that set."

Natsu looked at Mira and said "I'm getting a team together go and wake up Kagura and Gajeel I'll get Juvia and Gray." Mira nodded and woke those two up and they all followed Natsu. Half way through the forest they met Makarov and Gray. Makarov then questioned what happed and Natsu explained the situation. Getting Makarov's approval the group then gathered Juvia and they circled Natsu and put their hands on his shoulder as he used Apocalyptic Dragon Art: Chaos Dragon's Teleportation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The group consisting of Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Mira, Kagura and Juvia had just entered the tower. As the group was running through the tower they heard a voice "hello Fairy Tail mages my name is Jellal and I have taken your precious Erza to use as my sacrifice you have thirty minutes to get past the Trinity Raven assassins and beat me before its game over… good luck hahahahaha. This infuriated Natsu even further but tried to stay calm but the others of his group noticed his anger and kept up with him.

Eventually they ran into Simon which was a happy reunion for Kagura who now found her long lost brother. The one she has been searching for years. After explaining that he was playing along with Jellal until he got a moment where someone was strong enough to take him down to convince that person to do so. Good thing Natsu didn't need convincing. He wanted to kill Jellal for having an attempt to sacrifice his scarlet haired mate. This did not fly with Natsu.

The group which now consisted of Simon made their way until they ran in the member Vidaldus Taka. His attire mirrors that of an extreme Metal musician who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly (AN: Otherwise known as head banging). His skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He's bare-chested, with a tattoo reading "Skeleton" visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. He has tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

Mira and Gajeel stepped forward saying they would take him. The group agreeing on this went on forward wishing the two luck. After traveling further they ran into Ikaruga.

Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye, and red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both her sleeves.

Kagura and Simon stepped forward letting the group know that they would take her. The rest of the group agreeing to this ran onward. A few more minutes of running Gray, Juvia and Natsu ran into Fukuro.

Fukuro has the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

Thus the battle between the assassins and Fairy Tail has begun.

With Gajeel and Mira

The three opponents stood off against each other. All of a sudden Gajeel starts laughing. Mira looked at him quizzically before asking "what's so funny?"

"This assassin is so weak it's not even funny."

This pissed Vidaldus off so he struck his guitar to distract them a bit. Before the attack could even hit Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Scales and Mira was in her Take Over: Dragon Soul: Abraxsas. Vidaldus took a step back from sensing the magic coming off of Gajeel and Mira. Vidaldus regained his composure and used his Hair Whip to attempt to do some damage but his hair was cut by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Sword.

Mira then jumped in the hair with a fire ball forming in her hands she used Smoke Dragon's Blaze. The attack made contact sending Vidaldus back and hitting the wall. The pissed off Vidaldus used Rock of Succubus. To attempt to control Mira but the attempt failed leaving the assassin dumbstruck. Mira laughed explaining that he couldn't take control of her for two reasons. Her mating mark gains her immunity to others control and the dragon soul she is currently using has a mind of its own.

Gajeel and Mira then charged Vidaldus putting him on the defensive. Gajeel swung at his face and Mira at his stomach. Knowing he was going to get hit he blocked Gajeel's attack with his guitar which caused it to smash but also blocked Gajeel's attack. The attack Mira sent at his stomach made contact and sent him flying as he spit up some blood from the force.

Vidaldus stood up saying "I'm not done… I will kill you." Mira and Gajeel were now pissed that he wouldn't stay down so they decided to us their roars against him to keep him down but not dead.

Iron Dragon's…

Smoke Dragon's…

ROAR!

The two roars then went straight for the assassin. Vidaldus trying to move to avoid the attack but it was no use his body wouldn't listen. About ten feet before the attacks hit they combined into a unison raid creating Smoke Dragon's Iron Roar. The combined roar hit dead on sending Vidaldus back and making contact with the wall knocking him out cold with blood coming from his forehead as he was littered in cuts and bruises.

After the battle was finished they made their way forwards to meet up with the rest of the group.

With Kagura and Simon

Kagura and Simon faced off against Ikaruga the leader of Trinity Raven. The three had a silent face off before Kagura and Ikaruga brandished their swords. Trying to cut each other down but only parrying each other. Ikaruga was surprised when her sword didn't do any damage to Kagura's sheathed sword.

The two swords women kept trying to cut the other down. As Kagura Hit Ikaruga's sword she flipped up applying pressure downwards forcing Ikaruga to her knees. Seeing this moment Simon used Dark Blast that sent Ikaruga flying and tearing her kimono a bit. Ikaruga was pissed she forgot about Simon and dashed forward to take out Simon but was blocked by Kagura.

Simon then used Dark Moment taking all light away from the place so only he can see. Simon snuck behind Ikaruga and kicked her breaking a few of her ribs which made her cough up some blood. Simon's spell dissipated as the pink haired assassin charged Simon and hit him with the hilt of her sword knocking him out since Kagura couldn't get to him in time. Seeing her older brother knocked out cold infuriated her.

Kagura charged at Ikaruga with amazing speed while slashing at her. Ikaruga couldn't stop all of her attacks which infuriated her. Ikaruga put some of her magic into her sword so when the swords clashed Kagura got sent flying back. When the swords clashed again Kagura got sent into the wall making her cough up blood. But that didn't stop Kagura's onslaught. Kagura was getting exhausted so she had to finish this fast. As the swords were about to meet Kagura used Gravity Change which forced Ikaruga down. Kagura's sword made contact with Ikaruga's arm sending her flying while breaking her arm and a few more ribs. But ultimately knocking her out. Just as the battle was finished Gajeel and Mira met a bloodied and beat Kagura. Gajeel lifted Simon and Mira supported Kagura as they attempted to rejoin the rest.

With Gray, Juvia and Natsu

Natsu had no patience he immediately charged at Fukuro who opened his mouth in an attempt to gain Natsu's power. But Natsu grabbed Fukuro's beak and kicked him with a red flaming foot disorienting the bird-man. As Fukuro was disoriented he was hit with Juvia's Water Slicer. This attack cut Fukuro up a bit as Natsu jumped up and grabbed his leg throwing him at Gray who used Ice Make: Hammer. The ice hammer made impact with the bird-man's jets destroying them as he was sent back at Natsu who then used Hell Dragon's Meteor Impact. This sent the bird-man hurtling through a wall.

Fukuro emerged all cut up and blood dripping down his bird face. Just as he was going to charge Natsu appeared behind him instantly using his Chaos Dragon's Wings. Fukuro then decided to turn around and punch Natsu but before the attack hit Natsu used Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge sending him towards Juvia who used Water Lock and smashed him towards the ground. Gray then took this moment and used Ice Make: Geyser. After the tree heavy damaging attacks Fukuro barely stood up so to finish him off Natsu sucked in some air and used Chaos Dragon's Roar. Then Juvia and Gray got together and combined their magic using Ice Water Blaster. Which shot cannon of water and ice at the target knocking him out for the count.

With Jellal

"So Trinity Raven was taken out and so easily too. I'm surprised anyways they only got five minutes left anyways so I better make the announcement."

Jellal then activated the speaker system "attention Fairy Tail congratulations on the defeat of Trinity Raven but you only have five minutes until the council blows this place sky high with Etherion, good luck hahahahahaha."

After the announcement was made he heard Erza yell his name and charge him with Benizakura. Pinning him to the ground.

With Natsu and friends

"Gray take everyone and get everyone out of here now do not argue with me this is my fight and I will finish this, do you understand."

Gray heard the menacing sound from Natsu's voice and simply agreed. "you and Erza better come back to us."

"We will Gray, we will."

Gray and Juvia made their way down the tower meeting up with everyone and telling them what Natsu said. After hearing how scared Gray and Juvia were just from his voice they agreed and went down to the tower's port. All but Mira and Simon, but by the time they noticed they were gone it was too late the tower got hit by Etherion.

The tower wasn't destroyed but turned into a giant Lacrima. Which shocked them all.

Inside the tower Erza was incapacitated but still conscious so she can be used as a sacrifice. Just as Erza was being sucked into the tower and Jellal started chanting Natsu pulled Erza out and hugged her close knowing she was safe. Erza started to cry and said "Natsu… Thank you so much. I-I love you" Natsu finally smiled and placed a warm kiss on her lips to settle her anxiety.

Natsu then looked at Jellal with fierce determination and said "I will defeat you for making her cry, you're going to find out what you just did was the biggest mistake of your life."

Jellal laughed and retorted "bring it dragon boy."

Natsu charged Jellal hitting him in the face with a flaming fist sending him back. Natsu then jumped at Jellal with his body engulfed in red fire using his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn this attack put Jellal on his ass as Natsu put his hands on Jellal's chest using Hell Dragon's Blast Back causing a volcanic explosion which sent Jellal down through the tower and Natsu up. This position gave Natsu the opportunity to use Hell Dragon's Meteor Impact. Engulfing his whole body in crimson flames with two fists extended he hit Jellal in the chest. As Jellal stopped by hitting the ground Natsu then used Chaos Dragon's Roar. Jellal took the full brunt of his attack as he stood back to look at his handy work. Natsu was completely shocked when Jellal spoke up.

"I have to admit that actually hurt a little but is that all you got?"

Jellal just smirked as he said "my turn." He then used Meteor to increase his speed dramatically increase his speed. Jellal punched and kicked all over his body getting Natsu all cut up and bruised. Natsu was getting frustrated so he decided to use his enhanced dragon senses to discover where he come from next. Once he pinpointed Jellal he swung his fist using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist landing a hit in Jellal's stomach sent him back up towards the level where Erza was.

When Natsu made his up to the same floor Jellal used Heavenly Beams which launched several light beams from his hands all making contact with Natsu causing severe damage. Before Natsu could get back up to recompose himself Jellal used Heavenly Arrows. Several arrows of light launched towards Natsu hitting him and sending him flying back. Erza yelled his name but she couldn't move. Jellal was about to use Heavenly Blast but he got hit from behind by Mira's Smoke Dragon's Roar. Natsu was both thankful but pissed at the same time.

Jellal used Meteor once again and beat the pair senseless leaving them battered and bruised while Jellal only had a few cuts and bruises. "I think it's time to end this" said Jellal. Jellal rose into the air with only his index and middle fingers pointing up on both hands that he brought together. Six magic circles appeared behind him forming a star constellation as he yelled "GRAND CHARIOT" the attack made a full impact on both Natsu and Mira. The attack left Mira unconscious but Natsu was barely conscious.

"Damn looks like I have to take it up a notch." Natsu then concentrated his magic and spoke "Chaos Drive" Natsu then slowly got up which shocked Jellal.

"H-how are you still standing?" asked Jellal. Natsu didn't speak he just charged Jellal hitting him with a black fist. Each hit was faster and more powerful than the last. Natsu then pinned Jellal to the ground and used Chaos Dragon's Roar bruising and cutting up Jellal while destroying everything around him. Erza was in awe at Natsu's power she couldn't believe that with one attack he heavily damaged Jellal and the tower. Jellal then increased the output of his Meteor making him twice as fast. Jellal struck the back of Natsu's knees with Heavenly Beams at point blank making him fall to the ground in pain and unable to move.

The tired Jellal smirked and stated "you put up a good fight dragon slayer but this is the end for you." Jellal crossed his hands in midair as a black orb began to form above him. All shadow started to bend towards the attack. Erza knowing what this is stood in front of Natsu saying "If you want to kill him you're going to have to kill your sacrifice too."

Jellal just smirked "then I'll get a new sacrifice probably your boyfriend as the new sacrifice hahaha. Altairis" Jellal launched the giant black orb at them but before it hit Simon stood in front and blocked the attack. At that moment Simon dropped dead and his last words to Erza were "don't cry it never suited you, I just wanted you to know that I always loved you." Simons hand then dropped as Jellal laughed. As he laughed Natsu hit Jellal. Jellal looked in surprise as the next words he feared… "Dragon Force Activate." Natsu became surrounded by darkness, crimson flames and red flames. His body was fully covered in red scales with blue markings on the scales as crimson flames formed the wings and tail on him with black claws. Jellal was scared shitless.

Natsu charged Jellal at amazing speed hitting Jellal all over not giving him time to counter. Natsu was fed up with Jellal's bullshit so he threw them down and used Hell Flame Dragon's Chaos Roar. This knocked Jellal out and used up the rest of Natsu's magic energy. Mira regained her consciousness and helped Erza to her feet.

They both put one of Natsu's arms around their shoulders as they attempted to get out of the unstable tower. All three of them collapsed from exhaustion so Erza did what she thought was best. She went inside the Lacrima to stabilize the tower. The screams from Natsu and Mira did nothing for her though.

Natsu then looked at Mira and said "Mira I'm sorry but this is something that I have to do."

"Wh-what are you talking about Natsu" asked Mira.

Natsu simply kissed Mira on the lips and stated "I love you and Erza both I won't ever forget you."

Natsu then got up and went into the lacrima and pulled out Erza telling her the same thing and kissing her too. They both screamed "Natsu don't do these we just got you back please don't leave us again."

Natsu simply smiled as tears began to flow down his face. The tower began to glow and all of a sudden disappeared. Somehow everyone ended up at the beach of Akane Resort. When Gajeel, Gray, Kagura and Juvia asked about Simon they told them he died protecting Erza and Natsu. This caused Kagura to fall to her knees in shock. The brother she just got back had died. Why is life so cruel? When the group then questioned about Natsu the next words shocked everyone. Even saying it made Erza and Mirajane cry. "Natsu sacrificed himself so the explosion didn't kill us all."

To be continued


	6. Funeral Drama

Chapter 6: Funeral Drama

I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail except OC's if I make one and the original attack names everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima.

"…" = speech

'…' = thoughts

AN = Author Notes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 5: Funeral Drama

It was raining at the Magnolia cemetery with all of the Fairy Tail members gathered with Master Makarov in front with Erza and Mira to his right and Gray and Gajeel to his left and Kagura was behind Makarov. The rest of Fairy Tail stood behind them. In front of them stood a grave with a dragon on top with its wings spread and mouth open to show the dragon roaring. The grave inscription read here lays Natsu Dragneel protector of friends and family Son of the Fire Dragon Igneel.

Before Makarov could begin his speech the magic council walked up and the leader announced their presence.

"After the noble sacrifice of one Natsu Dragneel a user of the ancient dragon slayer magic and who defeated one of the wizard saints we of the magic council award Natsu Dragneel the title of wizard saint"

Scowls of everyone that radiated malice at the council but soon turned to fear from what they heard next.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR

A roar of three different types but before they knew it three dragons stood between Fairy Tail and the council. One was a pure red scaled dragon in the middle. The one on the left was a dragon of incredibly intense flames and the one on the right was a black scaled dragon with blue tribal tattoos. These dragons are Natsu's family Igneel, Atlas Flame and Acnologia.

Everyone was in shock what just happened and couldn't move except Gajeel. He stepped forward put one knee on the ground face down with a fist on the ground.

"My lords it's good to see you after so many years" said Gajeel.

Atlas looked back at Gajeel "It's good to see some respect given… then again he is the only dragon slayer here the others are just a bunch of weak punk ass bitches"

Everyone just looked at him incredulously like he was high calling them weak and inferring that they are animals that show no respect. They would have said something but they were too scared to say anything. All but Gajeel were either scared in awe or just plain shitting themselves.

Igneel was then the next to speak "Easy Atlas we are not here to destroy everything in sight but even if we did it would not be enough compensation. We are here for three reasons the first is to decline the right of Natsu becoming a wizard saint."

The council gave him a deadpanned stare before the leader spoke up "and why would you do that for himthis is a great honor very few receive."

"Because he has earned the right of one of the seven dragon lords you insignificant insect" spat Acnologia.

"Now father please calm down and civilly tell them reason two for us being here breaking the contract of putting us into hiding" added Atlas.

Acnologia put on a smug look before saying "Fine, reason two we have come to declare war upon you retards for getting our prince killed with your stupidity."

"Wait what do you mean prince?" asked Makarov

"It means the council killed the last living heir to the dragon hierarchy." Gajeel answered

"So in other words…" looking back at the council "…You're royally fucked. No pun intended."

"I like this kid he's funny no wonder the prince kept him around" howled Acnologia in a fit of laughter.

Everyone just face palmed at the dragon's antics.

Igneel just shook his head "anyways reason three is to mourn my son's and our prince's death."

Everyone looked down at the third reason. Gray clenched his fist. Kagura closed her eyes. Mira and Erza broke down crying blaming themselves for their lover's death. After the dragons were done praying for Natsu's death they flew up and said "remember council your own stupidity brought this upon you, this is war".

After the words sunk in the members of the council shook with increased amounts of fear as they turned back and said "so now we prepare."

Unknown Underground Lab

In the center of a building was an unconscious Natsu in a cylindrical tank with green healing liquid. Around the tank were several machines and doctors working to revive the young dragon prince.

"Heart rate, 90 beats per minute, Iron levels are good, magic container is massive but ethernano levels are still dangerously high. Doctor we still have yet to bring the levels to a stable condition" said one lab assistant.

"I understand, you and the rest keep working diligently I will report to her the current situation."

"Yes, of course doctor."

'Her' Room

In her room is a slim, petite young woman. She has light, wavy, green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well and a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead with the prominent tuft in the middle that reaches down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin.

A man knocked at her door as he said "Excuse me ma'am may I enter" asked the doctor.

"You may" answered the girl.

The man entered and said "The subject condition has mostly stabilized except for the extreme levels of ethernano."

"Thank you doctor you are dismissed."

"Thank you Princess Hisui."

To be continued

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Natsu's Funeral

Chapter 7: Natsu's Funeral

I don't own anything related to fairy tail that privilege goes to Hiro Mashima.

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

AN = Author Notes

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was still raining as Igneel, Atlas Flame and Acnologia flew away from the funeral service saying that they had a week until the wrath of the dragons would be unleashed upon them this statement just caused Erza to cry even harder thinking that she could have stopped all of this if she had been the one to die.

"God we're all going to die aren't we" said the wizard council in perfect union who if they hadn't pissed themselves yet they just had.\

"Yes you stupid imbeciles you should have asked for forgiveness instead of cowering in fear" said a very ticked off Iron Dragon Slayer.

" EVERYONE SILENCE" screamed Makarov

Everyone stopped bickering and looked at the Master of Fairy Tail and said "yes sir".

"There's no point fighting amongst ourselves when we should be mourning the loss of our friend and should be training for the fight that most of us will lose our lives in, so shut the fuck up all of you so we can finish the funeral" Said a slightly ticked off Makarov

" Thanks Master for reminding us why we're here" said a heartbroken Mira

" Natsu why did you have to leave me you were my best friend and now you're gone no body to fish with and nobody to take care of me the way you do" Cried out a very distraught Blue Cat.

" Its ok Happy were all going to miss him" said erza with a tear in her fake eye

" I'm not that fire breathing freak got what he deserves" said a naked Grey

Right before he gets punched in the face by Gajeel

" What was that for you fucking metal bitch" said a bruised Streaker

" That was for disrespecting my prince you stripping fuck, do anything like that again and ill skin you alive" said Gajeel

"This is why the dragons will completely wipe you idiots out you disrespect their dynasty and their hierarchy their is no excuse for such idiocy" said Gajeel to the People present for Natsu's Funeral

" Then show us how we should respect his memory" Said Erza

Unknown UnderGround Lab

" May enter Ma'am " asked the doctor

" Yes what is it now " said the girl

" The subject has started to absorb the energy from the Lachrima" said the doctor

" That's not possible he shouldn't have been able to do that until we took most of it out of him" said Princess Hisui. "

" How is this possible he's just a dragonslayer" said Hisui

" That's just it our tests are showing that he's more than just some dragonslayer he seems to Not just be able to consume the lachrima but he's showing signs of coming back to us wherever he went " Said the Docter

" I want tests done to find out who he really is, Got it! "Said the princess

" Yes ma'am right away ma'am " said the docter

" Yes i have a feeling that we will soon find out who this dragonslayer really is " said a very cynical Princess

To be Continued

Sorry its so short just testing out my wrighting abilities X AtomicSpace X

BE SURE TO CHECK OUT OUR FAIRYTAIL ABRIDGED SEIRES

channel/UCM0O9zm9Glsexndded4543A

The First episode will be released soon i Promise you guys...


End file.
